Rising Hope
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: AU: What if Sonic and Shadow both fell to Earth after SA2? What if they were reborn as Chao, but their true bodies lay someplace in perfect condition, will they ever get their own bodies back, stop Eggman, or even regain their memories?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything as you all have heard so many times from others. Honestly, i doubt the creators of Sonic actually have an account but still...**

**Original idea came from the story Chao Bond however, this WILL NOT be like that in anyway.**

**This will be short, roughtly 20,000 words, not at all like Chao Bonds length.**

* * *

><p>The ARK seemed to glow as Chaos Control lit up the surface and the black empty abyss of space. Time and space reversed, and the ARK teleported back to its original spot, saving the Earth from its destructive path.<p>

The two glowing Hedgehogs slowly closed their glazy eyes, they had used up too much power, not leaving even a battery's worth left for them.

Very slowly, they turned, falling slowly but picking up speed and plummeting down towards the rapidly approaching planet. The atmosphere bending around the two, the gravitational pull was like arms, grabbing the two and pulling them close for a warm embrace.

But these arms weren't full of love and warmth like Tails' or Maria's were, no, these were the cruel arms of fate, whispering kind words to you as they slowly plucked out your quills one by one. Fate was cruel, cruel and hopeless to fight.

Fate was life.

Aboard the ARK, the mobians and humans screamed in anguish as Shadow and Sonic the Hedgehog fell, out of sight, and to their deaths.

Nobody moved, the painful sting of anguish had numbed their minds and burned the hearts of everything, except a single chanting mantra.

_They're dead, they're dead, they're dead_

It echoed over and over, leaving the minds in inky, but comforting blackness.

Amy was the first to break through the barrier.

She crumpled to her knees, calling out hopelessly to her crush's name, tears running down her face like little crystals. Her fists pounding against the thick glass that separated her from the barren wasteland of space.

Then Tails broke down, watching his brother die twice in the last hour, it was too much for him.

As Tails slumped in a dead faint, the others came to their senses, Knuckles and Rouge were stunned. Knuckles had his eyes wide, but he quickly closed them, a sad frown on his face as he looked down to the floor.

Rouge silently cried, looking out towards the planet Shadow had fallen silently towards.

"No." She whispered, but she knew it was feeble to bang the glass, for they would be too late, she was always too late.

Eggman closed his eyes behind his glasses, nodding towards the planet and the hedgehogs below. He had a frown on his face, and a rare emotion.

Sadness.

"I tip my hat to you, Hedgehog. You were a worthy foe." He muttered, again, also rare.

The thing that hurt the mobians even more, was that they watched as Sonic and Shadow fell. When they fought the BioLizard, and just before they used Chaos Control….Shadow had known.

That one moment that he had closed his eyes and muttered something silently, that was the second Amy and Rouge realized what he was doing.

He was fulfilling his promise to Maria, and then he would die.

He had known he would, but didn't try to delay it, he had given in. Sonic hadn't, but watching shadow had been enough to convince him that it was hopeless. Call to the angels while you still have life, better warn them before showing up suddenly.

Amy and Rouge closed their eyes, bowing their heads and prayed. Hoping that heaven would be kind on them.

Down on earth, millions of people screamed as they saw Sonic fall from a satellite broadcast. Plummet to the earth with a silver Hedgehog, dying all the way.

The president was in shock, shock that a creature such as Sonic would willingly give his life for a planet that wasn't even his. He was shocked, shocked and proud.

"Rest In peace, Sonic the Hedgehog." He mumbled, taking his hat off like so many across the world did at that moment.

They watched in silence as the broadcast only showed a rotating earth, the lost hero's gone. Dead, or burnt up in the atmosphere.

The humans had no idea how wrong they were.

Shadow weakly opened his eyes just as Sonic did, they were plummeting side by side, arms practically brushing. Sonic pulled a weak smile on his face, looking down at the approaching planet.

"We did it." He croaked like a man without water. Shadow gave a curt nod and inhaled quickly, pretending not to taste the thick Ozone.

"Have enough strength for one more go?" Shadow gasped, strangling it passed his numb mouth. Sonic smirked and held out his hand, Shadow took it gladly.

"Let's do it." He gasped back, wincing as his fur caught fire of the speed they were falling.

"Chaos…" Sonic started, Shadow looked towards the ground, his mind seeping out towards the best spot he could imagine to land.

"Control."

With a large flash of Chaos Energy, the flames burned out in a ball around them, the two flashed away, landing with extreme force passed out just under a ring of trees, a small creek gurgling not a few meters away.

The Chaos Control however, was so powerful it drew all power from the Chaos inside the two, pulling out the energy, and accidently snagging their spirits with it.

White mist seemed out of Shadow and Sonic's body's, focusing just above their mouths, before flying off towards a ready host, not caring what exactly it was.

A spirit needed three things that all body's had. A working mind, an unoccupied soul for the spirit to rest in, and a host. However, a developing embryo had these traits, so that's what the two spirits went for.

Shadow and Sonic's spirits dashed into the two bodies, not breaking the thin casing of its life support. With ease, the two spirits rested, adapting to the new host, and quickly taking all motor controls of the two bodies.

With the spirits, they had hidden all important memories deep inside their core incase the body searching might harm them, but in the weakened state the two spirits were in, the memories sat. Inaccessible to any.

Shadow and Sonic were reborn, with little memories, and no way to remember that they once were famous heroes.

The two spirits rested in the multicolored Egg, sitting side by side next to a few others under a little rock shelf.

The two heroes' were Chao.

* * *

><p><p>

**Hey! I have no promises that i'll be able to update often because of my schedule, i know, i shouldn't be on this sight if i'm no dedicated, but hey, its a free counrty!**

**Reveiws are welcome, Flames are not.**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	2. Sable and the Swift

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything as you all have heard so many times from others.**

* * *

><p>Chao mating season had finished and now the hatching season had come.<p>

Slowly, the different egg's hatched. Some were the rare two tones Chao bred specially between two different colored exotic Chao; others had strange grins made from the egg being near a mineral abundance for a long period of time.

However, two eggs seemed to refuse to hatch.

A few days after the hatching season ended and the adult Chao were still confused; they lightly prodded the egg, not knowing whose it was, or when it was laid.

The first Chao to struggle inside the egg was the one on the left, the Chao holding the spirit and will of Sonic.

Sonic struggled in confusion, kicking at the thin casing that sealed him from the rest of the world. Loud slurping and cracking noises as the shell finally split, allowing the first breath of air to come to the Chao's mouth. He blinked and with all of his strength rammed the side of the egg, finally breaking it and tumbling out onto the fresh green grass.

The second Chao was more graceful, with two well timed kicks large soft spots split from the base upwards, than the Chao simply smashed forward and collapsed onto the grass.

The two Chao simply panted from the small effort that was used from breaking the egg.

The Chao's in the distance knew not to interfere, this was a crucial part of a Chao's life, finding and easily adapting to gain the skills needed for life.

However Sonic and Shadow spirits weren't totally defenseless. Shadow and Sonic blinked coughing, looking up at the sky in wonder, then looking around with weakness in there joints. Slowly, Shadow spirit got to his wobbly feet, his knees buckled but he remained upright.

Sonic looked over, he himself trying to get to his feet but falling over quickly. Shadow snickered silently and Sonic spirit glared again.

"Hey! Stop laughing!" Sonic spirit choked out, the Chao species already knew how to speak at birth, handy when living in large groups. Shadow spirit simply widened his eyes in a show of amusement and bitterness.

"I was merely responding to your act of foolishness." Shadow's tone was almost monotone and it caused Sonic spirit to growl in annoyance.

"I'd like to see you try." He barked back, dropping his pudgy little jaw when Shadow spirit rose to his feet in a strange grace. Sonic spirit rushed clumsily to his feet, trying to complete something before his newfound rival.

"Once again, a pure act of foolishness." Shadow grunted turning and walking away from the now annoyed Sonic spirit.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me!" He shouted, stumbling after as Shadow spirit walked quickly.

"You are not worth my patience." Now Sonic spirit didn't have time to try and figure out what 'patience' meant, but he _did_ know that Shadow spirit was walking away.

And he didn't like that at all. Sonic struggled again but clumsily fell over, he growled glaring at his rival before turning away to stare at two Chao walking towards him.

The one on the left had large floppy ear like things and was a greenish color, it was much taller and looked down at Sonic's spirit. The other Chao on the right had long blue wings and hollow eyes. Its skin was a ghostly white and a few tendrils of blue sprouted back from its head. A little halo floated over its head.

"Hi there little guy." The green Chao exclaimed obviously happy, the other one just blinked.

"Um…..hello?" Sonic Chao was obviously confused but continued trying to stand on his little feet before falling due to the weakness in them. How had that _other_ Chao made it look so easy?

"Lean back a little and lock your legs." The ghostly one advised, its voice seemed to sing like a harp, it made Sonic Chao's head spin.

Finally after another try Sonic's spirit could remain upright. He looked around, for once caring to see his amazing surroundings.

The grass was thick and lush, a little pond with a built in waterslide made from a waterfall rushed into it. On the left of that a large grassy area was being used for a playground including balls and little instruments.

"Whoa…" The green Chao giggled, its ear things flopping all over. Sonic Chao noticed other Chao similar to it playing in the water.

"Yup, this is the eastern Garden, Amazing huh? My names Aqua and this is Peak." Aqua was way too happy, her little mood reader above her head was spinning in her glee.

"Um….hi." Sonic Chao said to Peak who simply nodded. Aqua beamed and grabbed Sonic Chao tossing him into the air, Peak nimbly shot forward on his large blue wings and grabbed him effortlessly before landing once again.

"You must be hungry if you just hatched, ahh I remember when I just hatched, I-"Sonic Chao started to zone out the speech of the bubbly Aqua and was focused on the large orange fruit tree he was approaching.

He easily stumbled but darted towards the orange fruit, sinking his little teeth in with no worries. Aqua giggled as she saw Sonic Chao finish but eagerly grab for another.

"Aqua!" Sonic Chao looked up at an almost completely white but still slightly blue Chao. It had a long horn on its head and it seemed to gallop as it ran, picking up fast speed.

Sonic Chao then decided that he liked speed…._a lot_.

"Hi Mystic! How 'ya doing?" Aqua squealed like a kid, jumping up and down like an overjoyed first grader. Peak blinked hollowly before turning and flapping his wings, obviously board.

Sonic spirit watched in awe as Peak flashed away, wings flying so quickly in seconds he was gone.

"Ah, that darn flying hero Chao, always the one to get away." Mystic giggled, shifting her weight and looking around. Sonic Chao blinked hero Chao?

"Hero Chao?" He echoed his thoughts and Mystic seemed to nicker with excitement.

"Ah! A hatchling! I wonder if you'll be adopted!" she flicked her horn and looked down at Sonic spirit.

"A Chao has three evolutionary stages. A Chao will turn to these stages depending on the personality. A Chao who is pure in heart will turn to what we call hero Chao, while a Chao with a strong ambition will turn to what we call a dark Chao. Some Chao stay the same if they have neither though."

Sonic spirit nodded in his Chao body, still not completely sure.

"Good! Chao can also master four talents she have, the talent of power, speed, swimming, or flying. The better you get in a talent the more your body changes to suit your ability." Aqua finished, Sonic Chao now understood, Aqua was a swimming Chao.

"Also something else, is that we can absorb some traits that animals have, I absorbed a little of a unicorn." Mystic giggled, tossing her weight like a bucking horse again.

"Hey, we never caught your name, what's ya' name?" Aqua questioned, blinking a few times. Sonic Chao blinked before taking a step back.

"Ummm…"

"Ah, maybe if he gets adopted his raiser will name him!" Mystic squealed, Sonic blinked and backed away once again.

Sonic Chao spun and darted away with his small but quick speed, he just wanted to be away from the two crazy girls.

Sonic darted out, not even noticing as his feet came more rhythmic and he increased quickly, he was darting through the play area, avoiding the Chao playing with the ball and finally stopped just by a large rock near the border of the garden.

"Finally." Sonic panted leaning back. A little applaud from above and Sonic looked upwards. A Chao was sitting on the rock, looking eerily similar to Sonic, but the back of his head has a thinning point leading backwards like the top of his head was windblown.

"Nice little dash there little guy. Even more impressive that it came from a hatchling."

The Chao slid down and blinked at Sonic Chao, this one was much taller and leaner.

"I'm Zinc, the fastest Chao in this garden. Neutral running. Sadly since you and your eggmate were the last to hatch, I think the OmoChao are going to send you up for adoption."

Zinc was calm as Sonic's eyes widened.

"A-Adoption?"

"Ah, relax little Bolt, adoption is a nice thing. I have a raiser; he's gone on a business trip so I stay in this garden."

"…Bolt?" Sonic Chao tilted his head with curiosity, was this his name?

Zinc shrugged, leaning back against the rock.

"Gotta' call you something. Go on, the OmoChao are calling for the newborns." With that Zinc spun, dashing away with quick speed Sonic Chao wished he could match.

Zinc had been right saying that the OmoChao, a strange robot similar to Aqua or Mystic's form, were calling the newborns.

Slowly, around a dozen Chao walked over, most crawled but Sonic Chao did indeed spot his rival. He wore no emotion on his face, but seemed to have a scowl already on his face, maybe he was born with it?

"Come along newborns." Large neon pink Chao advised, herding the newborns in. Sonic hesitantly walked forward, he didn't want to be in a room, and he wanted to be in the open valley, to see the sun in the sky, not cold metal tiles.

Indeed things Sonic Chao had never seen were staring at him; he shuffled his feet and looked around once again. The Chao around him had already started to change slightly, just a little lightning or darkening, showing the small signs of evolution. Of course, the main change would form when they cocooned, but a small color difference was seen.

Only the other rival Chao had no color difference.

A tall tan creature started talking with the neon pink Chao on its shoulder. Sonic Chao simply blinked as more of the tall tan creatures stared at him and the others.

"These are humans, people that raise us." The neon pink Chao explained, nodding towards the 'humans' and other animals.

"Those are mobians, other raisers." So the rabbit and fox creature were animals.

Sonic Chao gasped as he saw a strong healthy Chao in the rabbit's arms. It was thick with muscle and its wings thick with a strong skeleton. The Chao was normal and not changed in any way besides the fact it was probably healthier and stronger than even some power Chao.

"Hi!" It grinned, blinking with joy towards the Chao waiting.

Sonic Chao was the only one that waved back. The rabbit and fox smiled and another human came closer. A young one, with orange brown hair looked down; a female was in a chair like thing next to him. She had long golden hair and bright blue eyes like Mystic's.

"You're small for a newborn, did you just hatch?" The Chao from before said, somehow standing before Sonic Chao now.

Sonic Chao grinned and held out his hand in a pose like natural, it felt as if he had done it a million times.

His tiny Chao thumb was out pointing up as he had on a funny grin.

"Yupp! Just hatched earlier, same as Mr. Sunshine in the corner. What's your name?" Sonic Chao asked tilting his head slightly. The Chao grinned and wiggled the bow on his neck.

"My names Cheese, my raiser is Cream the rabbit, and she came with Tails the fox as well as Mr. Chris and Mrs. Helen over there." Cheese pointed to the humans, Sonic Chao blinked and Cream, as Sonic Chao remembered, walked over and picked up Sonic Chao.

"You find a friend Cheese?" she asked her little Chao which grinned.

"Yup! He's a newborn, can we adopt him?" Cheese begged, looking up with huge innocent eyes. Cream giggled and nodded much to Sonic Chao glee.

"Cream, Helen picked out her Chao. Great idea for a birthday present." Tails the fox walked over, picking up Sonic Chao.

Sonic Chao looked over at the laughing girl, Helen, and stiffened quickly. In her hands she held Shadow spirit who was strangely enough leaning into her hand as she pet him.

"What are you going to name him?" Chris asked looking down at the Chao, Helen looking at the Chao a moment before smiling.

"I'm going to name him….Sable." She was smug with her choice, Sonic Chao just blinked.

"What are you going to name your new Chao, Cream?"

"I'm going to name him….Swift."

Shadow Chao, or Sable, started to laugh at the irony of Sonic Chao or newly named, Swift's, name.

"You should have seen him trying to stand up!" He laughed; Helen gasped and looked down at Sable with surprise.

"I can understand you?" she asked, Sable shrugged and Cream giggled.

"You can understand your first Chaos words, but I don't think I'll be able to hear Swift…"

Swift, or Sonic's spirit, blinked but then shrugged in Tail's arms.

"Come on, have a good birthday Helen!" Tails called out before the group departed for their homes.

* * *

><p><strong>I think Helen is a good match for ShadowSable. I'm going to refer to Shadow as Sable for now on.**

**By the way, i want to smile at all who visited yet arn't from America, i mean, AWESOME! A visiter from austria, Australia, a few from Canada, i love you people :D**


	3. Dependable

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything as you all have heard so many times from others.**

* * *

><p>Helen hummed softly to herself as she wheeled down the sidewalk in her wheelchair. Sable, or Shadow's spirit, was dozing off in her arms. He was purring slightly and yawned all the sudden, leaning against her one arm.<p>

Helen giggled softly as she took a left and up to the front door of her house. Sable immodestly sat upright, climbing to his feet until he sat on the handles just above Helens head. She giggled and opened the door rolling inside.

Helens mother and father were gone at work, but she still had plenty of time to show Sable the house.

"This is the kitchen, this is the bathroom….this is the living room…." She continued on, pointing to all of the rooms, Sable simply blinked, not showing any emotion.

"This is my room; you'll be sleeping here also." Helen opened her white door and wheeled inside, Sable's eyes widened as he looked.

The walls were a light grey; the bed was a light blue as were some of the things around the room. More noticeably was the little plant growing in the windowsill.

_A little sprout was growing out of a small blue pot. The dirt was a muddy brown but the green leaf still held strong._

_"This is going to grow into a great big tree one day." A girl similar to Helen smiled, dripping a little water on the plant._

_"How does a tree grow out of something like this, Maria?" Sable heard himself ask; this 'Maria' giggled and lightly set the plant on a shelf._

_"With lots of care and love. If you watch it and take care of it, it will grow bigger and stronger, like all things in life."_

_Sable never let his eyes leave the plant…._

Sable stared at the little plant; Helen blinked and followed his gaze.

"Like it? It's growing faster now, soon it'll flower." She smiled and Sable looked away silently. He flapped his miny wings and turned, clumsily flying and landing on the bed. He didn't know how he learned to fly, it just…..well it was like it was imprinted in his brain.

Helen smiled and wheeled over, stroking his head carefully.

"You don't talk much do you?" She mused, ignoring the glare she received.

"I speak when I need to." Sable shot back, not expecting Helen to laugh.

"I like you Sable. You can sleep on the bed or I can make you another…" Helen trailed off as Sable curled himself up and firmly closed his eyes, the emotion sphere on his head resting on the tip of his sky blue skull.

"Night Sable." Helen Whispered, smiling and leaving to get ready for bed.

******88

Sable flashed his eyes open, eyes scanning the unfamiliar grounds and the strange blue skin he was lay- oh. Memories of last night flashed through his brain as he stood up, without fear he jumped down, landing stiffly on his feet. Sable started silently walking through the waking home, preferring the ground to the air any day.

Finally he stumbled into the kitchen where a taller woman was flipping some sort of strange golden food. Sable just blinked from his spot on the floor, finally Helen noticed him from her spot on the couch where she was watching the news.

"Sable! About time you got up sleepy head!" She teased, Sable blinked, confused on her words.

"We're having breakfast, Dad just left, can I get you anything?" Helen asked, grabbing one of the flat gold disks to eat. Sable slowly approached the table, Helen giving him a lift up to the top. He eyed the food warily before crossing his arms and turning his back, a sign of mistrust.

Helen giggled again before grabbing a smaller food, something like a teardrop shape and a stem on the very top.

"This is a pear, Cream told me that Chao like a lot of fruit." She explained, letting Sable take it carefully before taking a little munch out of it. Helen smiled in satisfaction thus confusing Sable even more. How did she?

"Your emotion thing." She explained, reading his confused expression, he quickly looked up and scowled at the exclamation mark just above his head.

"Oh lighten up, here, I'll show you something really cool today." Helen smiled before reaching out and letting Sable slowly climb onto her lap.

After saying goodbye to her mom, Helen started down a little paved path; Sable looked around once again, taking in the views and sights.

"This is the park, but the really cool thing is just down here." Helen giggled before swerving down and onto the grass, making her way towards a hidden path down to a little lake.

Sable winced as they went over a loud stick that made a sickening crack; Helen shrugged it off and continued down. Stopping just at the water's edge.

Sable looked out with huge eyes, his emotion sphere once again changing to an exclamation point.

_A picture of a little island in the distance, its sharp peaks held a strange beauty to them as the mist tried again and again to seep into the narrow cracks._

_"Isn't it pretty? I wish I could see something like this down on earth…."_

_"You will one day Maria! Just you wait and see!" Sable was confident, but he gazed back at the picture._

Sable was stiff, he finally relaxed from his mental attack but Helen didn't seem to mind.

"You like it? I used to come down here for hours to just stare at the water…" She murmured, more to herself than to her companion. Sable looked at her with guarded eyes; she gave a small smile, a sad one at that.

"Dad and Mom are always busy, I'm alone most of the time, but now I have you." She smiled looking down at Sable who seemed conflicted.

"Now you have me." He whispered, feeling the strangest feeling of Déjà' vou.

Helen smiled and stroked Sable's head, not even realizing as Sable grew a slight shade darker, barely noticeable.

"Now I have you." She concluded.

* * *

><p><p>

**swiftshadow123: Holy crap! (looks at username)...that's just creepy... Lol :P I like that, that's actually really neat. :D**

**sonicxjones: :D It's hard for me to visualize Sonic by looking at another Chao, it's really hard actually...**

**Reveiw please! Sable and Swift want you to!**


	4. Fun and Games

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything as you all have heard so many times from others.**

* * *

><p>Swift, or Sonic's spirit, gaped at the large mansion before him; Cheese grinned and lightly pulled him along.<p>

"Whoa! This place is awesome!" Swift shouted racing over to look at every single thing in the area, Cream giggled and Tails smiled watching the new Chao.

"You really got a new one?" Swift looked up suddenly from around the coffee table to meet eyes with a pink hedgehog. _Amy…._ How he knew this, he wasn't sure.

"Isn't he cute?" Cream asked, Amy smiled and reached over for him.

"Run! Get away before she gets you!" Cheese called out kiddingly, but Swift exhaled in a rush as she gripped him a little…._too tight._

"Help." He coughed out, apparently Amy just noticed how the Chao was adapting the unwanted shade of violet and quickly let go.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She squeaked and Swift fell to the floor with a hard thud, blinking and looking up at her with a mixture of stunned disbelief, annoyance, and numbness.

"Swift?" Cream called worriedly, in response she got a shakily thumbs up.

* * *

><p>"So this entire house is Chris's?" Swift had tried to understand and Cheese had been a calm mentor, Swift thanked him for that.<p>

"His fathers. The rest live here, but on occasions they need to leave because this big jerk attacks." Cheese sniffled and rubbed his arm where a robot had hit him before. Swift blinked, slightly confused.

"Jerk?"

"A human named Eggman."

Swift nodded and slowly jumped from one step to another, working his way to his room up above.

"You know, you can just fly." Cheese advised but Swift shrugged.

"I prefer my feet on the ground." Once again he jumped up, landing on the second story.

"Come visit me in the morning?" Swift asked, leaving the question hanging, Cheese smirked and vanished. Swift took that as a 'yes'

His room was kinda small, a cute little bed and a few small Chao toys, apparently it had been Cheese's room before. Swift walked over towards the bed carefully, using his stubby wings to help him up onto the blankets, looking around for the last time that night, he closed his eyes and slowly went to sleep.

Swift jumped upright, easily running through the door, quickly for a Chao, and down the stairs towards the addicting aroma of food. He skidded slightly, using his wings to slow his slide, and turned towards the awaiting kitchen.

Ella was smiling, having watched the stunt. Swift grinned largely and trotted into the kitchen, looking around for any food.

"Hello little one, want some fruit?" Ella offered holding out a bowl of chopped fruits, Swift's nose wrinkled as he looked around once more, eyes resting on the fridge. He jumped forward, using his legs to pry the door open. Ella blinked as the Chao vanished inside the fridge, only coming out when he held a tan and orange food.

"A chilly dog?" Ella asked tilting her head, Swift shrugged and flapped over towards the table, munching on it as he went. At the first bite, his emotion sphere burst into an exclamation point, and he ate_ much_ faster.

"Well I guess that's your new favorite food." She giggled. Swift gave a cheesy grin.

Swift turned and yelped as he saw Cheese standing before him with his arms crossed.

"Swift." He started in a scolding tone, Swift looked for any means of escape, and gladly he found once. Tails had just walked in, and the door was open.

Cheese lunged but Swift spun dashing away as fast as he could.

"Whoa!" Tails yelped jumping out of the way of the strangely fast Chao. Cheese was in mad pursuit but was being left behind quickly.

"Swift?" Cream asked as she watched the view from coming down the stairs. Cheese lunged again and Swift jumped right out of harm's way sticking out his tongue.

"Stay still!" Cheese shouted and Swift once again danced out of his way.

"Never!" He cried back taking a mad run out the door. Tails blinked looking at Cream from behind the door.

"What just happened?" He asked, still slightly dopey because of the morning. Cream blinked twice before stiffly responding.

"I…..I'm not sure…..Chao can't normally run that fast…."

"We're going to have a running Chao on our hands?" He chuckled soon after, vanishing into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><p>

**I know this chapter is short, Sable's comming up next!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	5. Unfair opponent

**Disclaimer: Same thing for the last few Chaps.**

* * *

><p>Sable was running at a quick pace through the streets. Helen had let him out to explore, so he did just that.<p>

A few people gasped in surprise that such a young Chao was running at the speeds he was at, but he ignored it, he kept running, he wouldn't stop.

He took a sharp left, jumping over a small railing and into a little park. A few kids with Chao watched as he walked in quickly, a few other Chao frowned at him.

"What are you doing here munchkin?" A bright orange Chao with antenna looking attachments snarled from above. Its head had a strange stump on the back, like a chopped off block.

Sable easily recognized this as a strange breed of Power Chao. Sable crossed his arms and glared hard, the power Chao did not back down.

"You think you can take me? Bring it on munchkin!" He shouted, lifting his flat fists for a punch.

"Maybe you should leave him Rubble." Another Chao, lime green and very fat said. It looked like a Power Chao yet with the colors of a Swimming Chao, possibly a crossover.

"Shut it Sliver." 'Rubble' snarled back, sending a fast punch. Sable jumped back, eyes slightly wider. So _that's_ what the Power Chao was also, he was part Running!

"Stay still Munchkin!" He snarled, sending his fists again, this time Sable ducked and sent a punch of his own at the unprotected belly.

Rubble snarled and swung downwards, launching Sable into the air, he clumsily recovered and used his wings to slow his fall.

Rubble smacked him hard again, sending him flying backwards into a nearby park bench. Sable weakly got to his feet, growling darkly in anger, Rubble sent a satisfied smirk.

"Next time, don't ignore me, Munchkin!" He shouted, sending a laugh only jerks used.

"The names Sable." Sable shot back, venom thick in his voice, he turned but not without sending a hard glare.

"And don't forget it." With that, Sable jumped and started running, taking the two jerks by surprised, they didn't expect him to be so fast.

Sable was getting a bruise on his left side, the park bench collided pretty hard and Sable was just plain annoyed.

"I should be faster. I should be able to take them." Sable muttered, looking up into the clear sky with anger. He clenched a little fist and turned, darting once again towards the lake with the island on the center.

Sable stopped, staring at the water in anger, if a single person saw him, they would have backed away very slowly.

Sable frowned, looking at the path around the lake, it was worn, and it was beaten.

And it was a clear two mile lap.

With a slight grin, Sable took off running at a brisk pace, not even noticing when his muscles groaned in protest. He would be faster, he would be stronger.

He would be dominant.

**********************88

"Sable!" Helen yelped, looking at her bruised Chao. A large wooden imprint of a bruise across his ribs and a bruise near his gut resembling a punch mark.

"What happened?" She asked, easily picking up her Chao, who winced at the contact.

Sable looked away, not daring to look at his adopted 'mother' in all terms.

"Sable." Helen warned, her voice getting dangerous, once again Sable said nothing. Helen sighed and set him down on the bed, he blinked surprised but masked his emotions quickly.

"You got in a fight, didn't you?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Her tone left no room for argument, but somehow Sable could.

"He started it." He muttered, looking away as Helen sighed. She lightly started to run her hand over his head, petting him and slowly he relaxed.

"I know what it feels like, to be underestimated and made fun of Sable, but you can't let that get to your head."

She sighed, Sable only glared at the wall.

"When they see that it won't get to you, they'll stop, trust me." Sable flinched and curled his little hand into a fist.

"They attack for no reason, they won't leave you alone, they never will." Sable's voice was dark and hid the hurt, Helen frowned, she was against violence, she didn't believe in it but she understood at times you had to use it.

"I'm going to bed." Sable simply declared, turning over and flicking the light off. Helen sighed but got turned, wheeling herself out of the room.

Helen woke in the morning, wheeling herself to Sable's bed only to see it empty. She frowned, turning and going out the front door, her parents were already gone anyways. She rolled out onto the streets, looking both ways before crossing.

"Where would Sable go? I haven't shown him many places…" Helen mumbled to herself before turning left all of the sudden and going down a well hidden path. The tree roots and rocks made a bumpy ride but the view was well worth it.

And in the end, Helen was right.

A tiny Chao was racing at extreme speeds along the path; Sable was training to get faster. Helen watched giggling as Sable paced himself, not an emotion on his face as he spun to a stop, panting.

Helen applauded, causing Sable to spin around in surprise.

"You're the fastest Chao I know, that's for sure." She giggled, Sable looked down, but a small proud smile was on his face.

"Have you tried carrying something and running?" Helen asked, Sable's head shot up.

"What?" This was one of those rare moments that he was stunned. Helen smiled.

"Well, carrying something will make you slower, but if you can get stronger and run just as fast carrying something, than you'll be twice as fast." She was proud with her ideas and Sable was musing the idea.

Helen giggled but picked him up much to his annoyance. Sable yelped trying to get free from her and she set him on her lap, already turning.

"Where are you taking me?" Sable demanded with his little ego already breaking.

"Amy and Cream wanted to go shopping." She explained, Sable huffed and knew it was impossible to resist so he climbed up and lounged on the handles. Helen smiled and took a right, heading towards Chris' house.

*************88

Amy squealed holding up a dress that she found.

"Isn't it cute?" She exclaimed, Helen smiled at her glee and Cream giggled. Meanwhile, Cheese and Swift were lying on the ground like they were dead, Sable was dozing off in the little side basket.

"It is Mr. Amy." Cream nodded, being as polite as possible.

"Well, I can always get it another day…." Sable perked up hoping that they could leave.

"But I think it's time we go Chao shopping! Won't it be fun Cheese, Swift, and Sable?" She was practically bouncing with excitement; Sable's chin fell back to the rim.

The tree girls took the Chao into the large store for all Chao needs, starting on the left side for clothing.

"Cheese's bowtie is getting a little dirty…" Cream mused, looking at the little bowties. Cheese groaned from his spot in Amy's arms.

"Anything but pink, please not pink." He moaned and Swift grinned from his spot on the ground.

After Cream picked, thank goodness, two blue bowties and another red one the girls walked down a few more lanes. Little Chao leashes, Sable's eyes grew and he whimpered as Helen picked up a light blue one.

"Ha! Bad luck for you Mr. Sunshine!" Swift laughed at Sable's bad luck, quickly shutting up at the growl he received. Helen giggled, putting back the leash by her friend's unease.

"Not today little guy." Amy giggled turning and trotting into the section of Chao shoes.

Swift and Sable blinked as the two raisers darted around taking off little shoes of all types.

Thirty minutes later, Swift and Sable exited the shop with identical running shoes but in different colors.

Amy and Cream had left, departing with Swift and Cheese. Helen was driving back and Sable walked at a brisk pace next to her, not blinking and simply looking ahead.

"You know, you don't have to go all silent on me."

Sable said nothing but looked ahead, now lightly jogging as Helen was moving faster.

"I have nothing to talk about." His tone was emotionless and Helen frowned, sighing and looking ahead.

"Well, do you like your new s-"

"Hey girl! Get off the sidewalk!" Helen turned quickly, avoiding the two boys and two Chao on skateboards that flew next to her, skidding to a rude stop.

Sable's eyes narrowed as he felt Helen's temper rise faintly, the boys held cocky grins and Sable growled as he noticed the two Chao.

They were the ones from the park earlier.

"What do you want Devon and David?" She groaned her tone a mixture of annoyance and anger. The boys laughed, leaning back with a mean smirk.

"Well I don't know, a girl like you should have some cash on her…" Sable was suddenly between the boy and Helen, a faint red aura around his body; his eyes narrowed leaving no place for kidding.

"Leave her alone." He growled tone so dark it made Helen gasp herself. Rubble from behind Devon's legs laughed and walked out.

"It's you, Munchkin! No kidding, the stupid girl would go for the stupid Chao…"

Sable threw a punch so fast Rubble didn't even see it coming. One second he was standing, the next he was sprawled out under his owner's legs. Helen gasped at the sudden increase of strength but said nothing. Devon growled and swung at Sable, who easily dodged it and glared upwards at the human, sending a knee crumpling punch of his own.

Helen watched as her Chao easily took down two of her bully schoolmates in seconds, protecting _her_. Sable was panting slightly but didn't say anything; he blinked and closed his eyes.

_The robots were smoking, easily destroyed once again. He was panting, sweat running down his brow from the heat given off from the smoking bots, no, from the pure effort needed to destroy them…_

Sable snapped his opened, relaxing when he noticed it was only the streets around him, not the robots or anything of that sort…

"Let's go home." Sable turned, walking back towards the house, not caring if Helen followed.

* * *

><p><p>

**Sorry for Sable's jerks, i needed somebody to push his buttons.**

**I'll update soon!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


	6. Fights

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything as you all have heard so many times from others.**

**I've decided to answer a few questions that i've seen in the reviews and a few thing's i've noticed.**

**Galexia the Chao: Q: How has no one seen the similarities between Swift and Sable to Sonic and Shadow?**

**A:_Most of the group are still in shock. Some don't want to be too closely attached to the Chao because they'd feel even worse pain if they were taken away again._**

**Also from Galexia the Chao: Q: I think Maria and Helen are related somehow...**

**A:_I was originally not going to make it like that. It's a strange thought, but i don't think their is a logical situation where i can put that in. For now, Helen and Maria are just VERY similar..._**

**NOTE: Helen has never actually met Shadow in person, she only saw him a few times on telavision. For the Sonic/Swift thing. Cheese can kinda tell that Swift/Sonic is similar, but since Cream can't understand Swift/Sonic she can't be sure. Sonic (hedgehog form) never actually interacted with Cheese, so he doesn't see the resemblence.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Weeks passed, Sable had tried the 'holding things and running' technique and it actually worked. Logs, sticks, rocks, anything around the lake had been picked up and tossed aside by a strong running Chao. Sable had grown faster and stronger, by far faster than any first generation Chao could have been.<p>

Well, in any way faster than the other Chao he knew.

Tails had been sending reports of Swift's sudden increase of speed; it annoyed the crap out of Sable so he pushed himself harder, trying to learn in the areas of fighting and speed. So far, he was improving quickly.

Sable however, was learning from any source he could find.

Which brought him to the moment.

Helen wheeled around the corner, jumping slightly as he spotted Sable with his face practically pressed against the TV screen displaying a Hollywood fight scene. Helen quickly picked up the remote and flipped off the TV, saving her Chao from a visual of very bad violence.

"Hey!" Sable cried in annoyance, turning around with anger in his eye.

"You need to stop watching fights, they're bad for you." She scolded, turning towards the attached kitchen. Sable hastily walked over to see her take out some fruit for him and leftover Pizza for her.

"I don't see why you need to get stronger; you already are a crazy runner." She sent a kidding smile and Sable almost flinched. _'I've seen that smile before…..somewhere….'_ He blinked and grabbed a few small grapes, eating them in silence.

"I have a feeling that when you evolve, you're going to be running all over, that or punching a few bricks." She giggled, Sable, finally put down a small pear slice and looked at her.

"You don't get it." He stated firmly, Helen blinked, slightly taken aback by his to-the-point attitude.

"I _need_ to get stronger. No matter what you do, there will always be _someone_ out there to push you down again and _again,_ the only way to beat them, is to get stronger." He growled, saying nothing more but returning to his lunch.

Helen had her eyes closed, she had felt this also, when she had her wheelchair and so many people had made fun of her because of that….part of the reason she wanted a Chao was to have a companion that understood her….and Sable did even more than that.

"Then I'll show you the karate classes." She finished.

Sable's head snapped up so fast Helen swore it was a blur. His eyes were wide and his emotion sphere said nothing, he was completely stunned.

"You don't think I'd just let you run off now." She giggled, carefully scooping up her little friend like how she had done so many times before. Sable easily adjusted so he could still swivel around to look, but wouldn't fall off, it wouldn't matter anyways since he could run just as fast.

The sunshine warmed Sable's sky blue body and he enjoyed the feeling, but he still searched around with his black eyes, looking at all Humans, Mobians, and Chao as they passed by. Sable blinked at two _way_ to happy female Chao, one gave him a quick wink and he glared. They both giggled as they passed.

Helen took a left and turned into a slightly Japanese like building, however the teachers weren't Japanese in the least.

A tiger Mobian was teaching younger Mobian animals in a slow motion way, on the other side a Human with black hair was dueling against another, apparently just for fun.

Sable watched the tiger's movements, the way he showed how to send a powerful kick. Sable was absorbing it all, easily registering it and finding the weakness.

His left ankle.

"Pretty cool huh?" Helen asked, watching as the Tiger flipped and asked the smaller ones to try. Sable narrowed his eyes, thinking of how to take him down.

"He is weak on his left ankle, if he used his tail more he could counteract for it, but it would give away his weakness…" Sable mused, now watching the other two humans battling. Helen was slightly shocked at how her Chao was able to notice that, but smiled slightly.

"It sounds to me like you don't need to watch those shows."

She was smug, that was what made Sable growl, but when he actually registered what she said, he spun around, almost falling off the little ledge he was standing on.

"What!" He cried, emotion sphere turning into an exclamation mark. Helen picked up her Chao quickly and set him in her lap, already leaving.

"It seems to me like you already know how to fight…"

Sable gasped and his eyes went blank…

_"Grandfather? Why does he need to fight?"_ _ A girl with long golden hair asked from her spot in a chair. An older man sighed and turned with a small smile on his face._

_"He needs to know how to defend himself or protect the ones around him."_

_The girl frowned, looking over at a glass wall that viewed a planet far below._

_"You mean me…"_

_"…Yes, we need him to be able to help others Maria…._

Sable gasped as the name drifted through his mind. _Maria…._ Helen noticed this and snapped her fingers in front of his eyes.

"You okay Sable? You kinda' zoned out there…" She mused, Sable glared and sat back down on her lap, looking straight ahead as she drove into a little Chao store, Helen had mentioned numerous times that she needed a few more fruits for him.

"You can go off; I'll find you in a little bit." After all, who wouldn't see a Chao wearing running shoes?

Sable turned and silently darted off, not even noticing when he moved towards the clothing isle. He turned, and his eyes widened. He…Wanted….That….

Helen was at the checkout counter, buying a few cans of Chao growth for when they had no food for the time, she looked down at a slight tug to her skirt; she lifted up Sable and blinked at the two accessories in his little hands. She took them and giggled.

"I thought only girls like jewelry." She teased, Sable's eyes narrowed darkly in response. Helen smiled and easily put the two gold bracelets up on the counter; the check-out person took them and gave them back to Sable, who eagerly slipped them onto his wrist with ease. Helen frowned at the strange comfort Sable barley showed.

"Have you worn bracelets before?" She was keen on the answer, but frowned once again as Sable stiffened up.

"I….I'm not sure…."


	7. An Eggcellent encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own any****thing as you all have heard so many times from others.**

**Question time! *rings bell***

**Madison Marie-Hedgehog Q: One question. How come none of the sonic characters were depressed over Sonic's and Shadow's "death" but instead they went chao shopping a few days after?**

**A: Ah, i've been wondering if you guys would EVER ask that! Congrats to you Madison! *hands over cupcake***

**Okay, now since their isn't really any true facts about Chao, i'm baising my knowledge on some animal info.**

**I say that the story takes place in early Fall, the Chao mating season is in Fall so the eggs can grow over the winter. Now, in Chapter 2 (i think) I stated that the 'Hatching season' had alreay gone. I say that the 'hatching season' is Spring 'cause all the birds hatch then.**

**So if you count it up, It's been about...(counts fingers) 6-8 months, plenty of time to stop mourning. AND, the people are in denial! They can't hide the facts that Sable and Swift are so alike! They will DENY! But in the end, they'll have to face the facts.**

****Bye Now!****

* * *

><p><p>

"Ha Ha! I win again!" Swift danced away from the panting Cheese. So far they had been racing since they woke up, and who knew how long Swift's endurance would last. Cheese was dead, his body was sweating clear sweat and his eyes were sunken as he panted for breath.

"Oh shut up Swift!" Cheese snapped, taking a mocking swipe at his companion. Swift grinned and spun around, heading back towards the house.

"You're only mad because I w- Whoa!" Swift and Cheese jumped back in shock as large metal robots appeared out of nowhere, surrounding the house and the two Chao.

"It's Eggman! What does he want?" Cheese demanded frowning quickly. The door spun open and Cream quickly grabbed the two Chao.

"Eggman wants Tails for something! We need to get to safe grounds!" She squeaked hurrying down a passage that was connected to the secret lab Chuck had. Swift jumped down and easily matched pace as Cream, allowing her to speed up slightly.

Loud thumps were heard overhead as the robots were attacked by something. A loud explosion and three robots dropped from the tunnel roof, red eyes blazing in a monotone state.

"Surrender." It ordered in a bland tone, Cream shivered and Swift growled.

_Large red and black robots pointed a blasted towards him. Its red eyes glowing with with anger and rage it had been programmed with. More weapons were hidden under its thick shell, ready to be drawn in a second's moment._

_"Surrender." Its tone was bland, leaving no room for argument. However Swift wasn't open for argument. He lunged, kicking the robot just below its elbow, causing it to lose its arm._

_"Nice try bud, but I think you're missing a few screws." Swift sniggered, already racing away…_

Swift blinked, causing the familiar surroundings to come back into focus. A Pink blur of Amy smashed downwards, flattening the three robots with her mallet. She stood upright and smoothed out a wrinkle in her skirt; she giggled and looked down at Cream.

"You should move, Eggman's not to happy." She frowned, already jumping back outside. Swift blinked in shock and surprise….._He had seen that before_. Cheese frowned, looking at the slightly dazed Swift.

"Swift? You okay there? Did the fumes go to your head or something?"

He shook his head, still confused with the jumbled thoughts.

"….Cheese?...Did….Did Eggman ever put weaknesses on his robots?" Swift's voice was slightly strained; Cheese looked started but shrugged after a little bit.

"I don't know, Knuckles and Rouge just smashed them, sometimes Tails finds them, and mostly Amy just hits everything."

Swift frowned, looking away once again._ How did I know that?_

They were running once again, Cream pulled the door open and Tails was already inside the Tornado, awaiting Cream with a smaller plane.

"Cream! Let's go!" He called out, easily blasting into the air. Cream jumped into the plane, Swift and Cheese followed carefully.

"Hang on tight Swift; it's a rough flight for newbie's." He grinned and Cream pulled up into the air, heading towards the strange dog shaped floating ship.

"Come in Cream! Aim for the ears, there's small output areas there!" Tails' voice came over an intercom and with precision Cream aimed and fired a few little laser blasts, causing an explosion of smoke to erupt as the dog started to tilt.

"Good going Cream!" Cheese called out in victory, Cream giggled and swerved, avoiding another blast.

Swift was locking his eyes on the robot, he could easily imagine how hard it would be to keep his balance, but still be able to run on it faster than he should…

He shook his thoughts once again; he had never been on that thing or any of Eggman's robots, so how could he know what it felt like to run on?

A White and Red blur danced across the surface of the metal dog, tearing large hunks out.

"It's Knuckles and Rouge!" Tails shouted over the intercom, Swift frowned, looking intently at Rouge. He had seen her before….._somewhere_.

The dog started to collapse, smoke and fire spreading across its surface as Knuckles damaged something important. Swift watched in fascination as it exploded, shrapnel falling down towards the city, where a few news channels had captured it on camera. Even from this height, the group could still hear the screams.

"Oh no!" Tails shouted, diving with his plane, already working to destroy the bigger pieces. Cream dove down also, it seemed like it was a horror movie, watching chunks of fire covered metal fly through the air.

Tails had summed it up rather well.

_'Oh no'_ Swift could only watch.

* * *

><p>Sable gasped from his spot on Helen's wheelchair. The two had been out for a walk, and happened to stumble out on a crowd watching an intense battle in the sky. The robot had been destroyed, but now the metal pieces were falling directly at them.<p>

Helen shrieked in fear as it grew closer, seeming to pick only them out.

"Get out of here Sable!"

Sable spun, looking at her as if she was crazy.

"What? No! I'm staying here!" He shouted back, Helen cursed him for his stubbornness.

"No! You'll be killed! Just escape! There's no time for me, just go!" She shouted, the metal hunk was so close, the two could feel the heat it radiated.

Sable was growling, Helen looked down in shock as he seemed to tremble with anger.

_'No! I won't have another die for me!'_ A voice seemed to shout in his mind, filled with sadness and angst, Sable didn't recognize the voice, or know where it came from. But right now, he didn't really care.

Helen watched as his emotion sphere turned to a fast moving swirl of his anger and annoyance, with a flash, it showed nothing. Slowly he closed his eyes, leaving the blue eyelids showing.

Absolutely no emotion showed on his face, and for once, Helen was frightened.

Sable flashed his eyes open, the pupils a pure white while the whites were obsidian black, an inverse of colors. He growled at the chunk of metal, and strangely, it seemed to….slow…

Helen gasped as a red aura surrounded the metal bit, slowing it down until it hovered only four meters above the group, then with a flash of red, it exploded with a large wave of heat. Sable exhaled and closed his eyes; once again they were back to normal.

"…Sable?" Helen whispered, at shock at what just happened. Sable was still looking at the sky, not saying anything. Finally, he turned, jumping off of her lap.

"You should go home now, I need to find out something." His tone was monotone, Helen nodded, speeding away, but not without sending a saddened glance toward her Chao.

(**Note: That was NOT a Chaos Blast, since he doesn't have his inhabitor rings because they're still on 'Shadow' his Chaos Energy isn't compleatly crazy, so it reacted on his emotions. He had no control on that)**

Sable was still looking at the sky, but slowly he turned, and zoomed away. A slight red aura around him as he dashed away faster than normal, eager to get to a clearing where he was sure something would be awaiting him.

He broke through the underbrush silently, his speed leaving no room for the common ruffling of leaves, he practically skimmed the surface of the earth, and he might as well have due to the lack of footprints.

He skidded to a stop, taking in the scene of an angry man in the shape of an egg. He was pacing around and waving his arms in anger, smacking several guard robots nearby.

"Dang those infernal creatures!" He cried, smacking another robot. He paced again, a deep scowl on his face. Sable watched with hidden amusement as he took out his anger on the robots. 'Misplaced aggression' as he called it himself.

"Doctor." The robot called in a strange flat tone; it easily made Sable's eyes narrow. The 'Doctor' as the robot called spun around, a vein pulsing in his head.

"What!" He snapped in fury, the robot slowly lifted his left arm; a lot of strange grinding noises came from the joint.

"An Intruder is eavesdropping."

It was then that Sable noticed the arm was pointed towards him. The man spun, tensed for battle, before spotting Sable.

"A tiny Chao? Oh ho HO! How will one of those infernal creatures stop me?" He laughed, clutching his gut. Sable's eyes twitched and he growled softly.

"If I recall, the beings that defeated you before had two Chao." Sable said calmly. A translator on the nearby robot projected the Chao's words on a screen. At once, the man growled and swung a long finger at him.

"Think you are so smart little Chao? Well get out of here before I destroy you!" He shouted in anger. Sable just blinked and looked at him without fear. The man took this as an insult and started jumping up and down, showing his anger once again.

"Who do you think you are?" He shouted and Sable's mouth twitched, betraying a slight grin.

"My name is Sable, and I don't recall your name Doctor."

The man seemed to have called down as Sable showed respect, he bent upright and sent an intimidating aura at Sable, and he took it in stride.

"I am the genius Ivo Robotnic, also known as Doctor Eggman, soon to be ruler of this planet!"

Sable nodded slightly, walking out into the light with an impassive face. Eggman snickered looking at Sable.

"You remind me of a certain hedgehog I once knew!" He laughed, holding his gut once again.

_'Mood swings anyone?'_ Sable asked himself, but quickly shrugged that thought off.

"Oh? And what might his name be, Doctor?" Sable calmly looked at the robot, spotting several flaws in its frame from its abuse. It looked down with none blinking red eyes, and then looked upright, scanning the area.

"Huh? Oh, his name was Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Sable gasped, his pupil growing until it covered his entire iris. He looked blankly ahead, mind running through recent thoughts…

_Rain was coming down thick now, strange thing rain was. Or the unfamiliarity might be because he had never truly experienced the feeling of water dropping through the air onto him._

_His fur was plastered to his body, but it didn't truly matter, his fur was never too thick, most of his size was the hard lean muscles he had trained for so many hours to get._

_Another flash of lightning and he looked to the right, the green gem in his hand glowing softly. He ran, or skated on the slippery muddy surface, skidding to a stop on the ridge of a little forest. A solder wearing a strange uniform was huddled there, shivering as the downpour held no mercy on his body._

_"Who- Who are y-you?" He stuttered in fear, showing the large burn wound that stretched across his arm, neck, and face._

_Glowing yellow energy was easily gathered from the green gem, circling in a strange oval, no spear like shape. The man shivered, knowing his end was near._

_Another strike of lightning, its light showing the man his attackers face, it was who he dreaded. Black fur, a tan muzzle, and merciless crimson eyes that had seen countless other deaths._

_"I am Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."_

_And with that, the man knew no more._

Sable blinked, resisting the urge to shiver at the frightening image that was bestowed upon his mind. Eggman seemed to notice the strange glassy look in his eye and easily remembered the same look in Shadow's eye when he was remembering something, like when he was looking out of the window on the ARK.

_'I hope you're happy Shadow.'_ Eggman bitterly thought, that is before looking down at the sky blue creature below him.

"Sable? Snap out of it, come on, we're leaving." Eggman growled, Sable blinked lazily before raising an eyebrow. Eggman groaned at the young Chao's face that seemed to say the same question children everywhere said, _'Why?'_

"Look, I have a base, are you coming or not?" Sable blinked twice, realizing that Eggman must have thought that he was wild.

"My apologizes Doctor, but I have a guardian. Perhaps we shall meet again."

Eggman, not wanting to lose any connection with anything that resembled his grandfather's creation, panicked. He quickly grabbed a communicator off of a nearby robot's ear, and tossed it to the surprised Chao who caught it easily.

"That's one of my communicators, it'll blink red if there is a message, tap it twice to pick up a call or make one. You're a bright Chao, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Sable stared at the red and white hunk of metal, running his little paws over it before meeting eyes with the Doctor who had created it.

"…Thank you Doctor." With that, Sable turned and ran into the forest, not a single leaf was ruffled.

_'Oh my, he even has Shadow's running style.'_


	8. Amnesia

**Disclaimer: I don't own any****thing as you all have heard so many times from others.**

Sable sat in Helen's room, just staring at nothing while on her bed. Helen had noticed this and had asked her mother what it meant. 'I'm sure he's just going through a phase' she had said, but Sable still refused to do anything.

"I'm going to take Sable to Chris's house tomorrow, see if Cream knows what is going on." She announced at dinner last night, which Sable had promptly ignored. Helen's mother and father had agreed to find out what was wrong with Sable, if it was causing their daughter distress, it was causing them distress.

And that led to this exact moment which had Helen going to Chris's house.

Sable didn't want to go to Chris's house because of his anger towards Swift, so when he wasn't looking, Helen had snagged him with a small shoulder bag she used for school work.

Sable was coming one way, or another.

Sable once again struggled against the bag, and Helen sighed, gently patting her pouting Chao.

"Sable, you're coming and there's no way to get out of it."

"But I'm fine!" His voice was muffled but still had all of his emotions, which included annoyance.

"If you call spacing out every second fine, then yeah! You're glowing!"

Helen's voice was thick with humor and Sable growled, finally settling down in the bag.

Helen pulled left and through the open gates towards the front door, ringing the loud but calm little chimes that rang throughout the house. The door opened, revealing an Asian man with a strict face.

"Hello Mr. Tanaka." Helen giggled; Mr. Tanaka held the door open as she wheeled herself in.

"Master Chris and Cream are with Tails in the lab, I believe you know the way." Helen nodded and zipped away, stopping to wave hello to Amy who was trying to find a food Swift liked. Only at that moment did Sable thank Helen for the bag.

Helen knocked on the door twice, smiling as Chris answered the door.

"Hey Helen! How are you?" Chris asked with a gentle smile on his face, Helen smiled back.

"I'm good, how are you Chris?" Chris shrugged in response, holding the door for Helen. Tails and Cream were looking at a strange ray gun on the table; Cheese was in the corner munching on a fruit.

"Helen! Hello! How are you? And where is Sable?" Cream greeted, frowning in confusion at the end. Helen smiled and rubbed her neck.

"That's actually why I'm here, Sable's been acting strange lately." The bag thrashed and you could hear Sable's cries of outrage at that comment.

"Oh? Is it his spawning time?" She tilted her head slightly and Helen giggled, finding the idea of Sable spawning a cocoon like a butterfly.

"I don't think so; he keeps spacing out, he gets this glassy look in his eyes and won't move or anything." Cream frowned and Cheese flew over to offer his advice.

"If he sick? Sometimes we kinda go in a trance if we aren't feeling well or are focusing on our inner mind used to spawn cocoons." He offered and once again Helen shook her head.

"No, it's different."

"I'm right here guys!" Sable shouted through the bag, Cheese flipped open the flap and Sable lunged out, glad to out of his encasement.

"Freedom!" He cried in victory, scrambling for the door, before realizing that the door's here were _way_ too tall. Cheese had no problem because he could fly, Sable preferred his feet on solid ground, and air didn't cut it.

"He looks fine." Cream noted and Sable crossed his arms, looking the other way.

"Huh? Sunshine's here!" Sable cursed in all languages he knew, he had only seconds before Swift would tackle him.

And his theory was proven right.

"Oof!" The two were slammed into the ground, Swift laughing on top of him.

"Is that all you got? Dang, you're losing you're touch!" Swift laughed, and Sable snarled spinning around to try and deliver a kick, Swift dodged.

"Ooh, somebody's feisty." He snickered, narrowly avoiding a punch to his face.

"Shut up idiot!" Swift laughed and Cheese stood high, on occasion he would raise his arms like the referee's at the Chao Karate.

"Oh! That has _got_ to hurt!" Cheese whimpered as Swift was nailed with a hard punch to his face. Swift flew backwards, attempting to get up, but Chris grabbed him as Helen grabbed Sable.

"Sable! You know not to do that!"

"He started it!" Sable cried, trying to get free of his arms. Chris sighed as Swift laughed, not caring about the bruise forming on his face.

"You call that a punch? You can't swing at all! You're nothing but a faker!"

That was all it needed, at once Sable stiffened, eyes glazing over and he said nothing. Swift stopped laughing and looked at Sable with concern.

"Whoa…..did I break him?" Nobody seemed to listen to that comment, none the fact that Cheese was the only one that could understand him anyways.

"See! He's doing it again!" Helen set down Sable on the table top; he remained standing, his hand twitching occasionally. Swift climbed over concerned.

"Sabe? Sable? Yo, wake up Sabe!" But Sable wasn't listening.

_"You're the one getting me in all this trouble lately! You Faker!"_

_Sable spun, vanishing and reappearing high above on a building due to Chaos Control. A blue hedgehog gasped in shock at the visible display of speed._

_"I assure you Sonic, I am the real deal." Sable sneered, watching as the blue hedgehog growled in anger_

_The blue hedgehog charged, moving too fast for the human eye to see, racing up towards Sable. With another flash Sable stood at the top of another building just across a busy street, smirking at the blue hedgehog's shocked face._

_"Whoa, he's fast…."_

Sable blinked twice, yelping in surprise as bright lights were shinning in his eyes.

"Hey! Mr. Sunshine's back to the living!" Swift cried out in joy, twirling around like a spasm. Helen looked worried and Cream just blinked twice. Tails was frowning at the computers.

"That's strange, your brainwaves increased almost twice the normal amount, you feeling better little guy?"

Tails asked Sable crossed his arms; Tails smiled and hit a few buttons until a little microphone came up a little ways off.

"I have a Chao translator, so we can chat with you."

Sable nodded slightly, walking hesitantly towards the microphone, Swift was tapping his foot in an impatient manner.

"Oh, just hurry up!" He cried, dashing over him, Sable narrowly jumped aside, growling and forgetting the adults could hear them perfectly well.

"Shut up already!"

"Why don't you make me?"

Swift avoided an incoming punch and sent a sharp kick in return; Sable caught it, but was thrown off of his feet.

"Why are you wearing bracelets? Those are for girls!"

"Because I felt like having them!"

"Don't get snappy with me!"  
>"Idiot!"<p>

"Grouch!"

"Moron!"

"Faker!"

The two were neck and neck now, anger seemed to pulse off of the two of them, the adults watched silently, understanding the entire fight, and noticing one thing out of it.

The two were very much like Sonic and Shadow.

"Guys! The guardians are watching you!" Cheese shouted, at once the two sprang away. Swift looking sheepish while Sable supported a heavy scowl.

Helen was shocked, so this is what her Chao went through?

"Are you okay Sable?" She asked, ignoring Swift's snickering. Sable turned with a slight 'humph' and looked away.

"Can we leave?" His voice did not hide his annoyance, Tails gave an uncertain smile.

"Well, you don't seem to have anything wrong with you; I guess it's just the spawning season or something." He shrugged and Swift snorted, leaning back on a metal lump he turned into a chair.

"Spawning season?" Swift had a blank stare and Cheese started laughing, actually falling out of the air laughing.

"Oh man, just wait until you start the food attack!" He laughed again and Sable rolled his eyes, looking the other way.

_'Who is Sonic, and why do I remember him?'_


	9. Swift vs Zinc

**Disclaimer: I don't own any****thing as you all have heard so many times from others.**

**Well, no questions for the last chapter, so i'm just going to go on with the story, but first...**

**REMEMBER! Swift and Sable STILL look like normal baby Chao.**

* * *

><p>Swift sat on the rooftop, his eyes closed and his legs crossed. His mind was pondering, the strange yet familiar behavior Sable had.<p>

"Where have I met him before?" Swift whispered, exhaling with slight disappointment.

"Met who?" Swift bolted upright; staring at the curious face of Cheese, for once, his look of play seemed to be gone for a look of seriousness.

"Um….If I tell you will you tell the others?" Swift's voice was hoping for Cheese to say he wouldn't, and Cheese understood that. Cheese nodded and sat crossed legged across from the younger Chao.

"It's just that….I'm getting these flashbacks, but they aren't about me." Swift tried to explain to the shocked Cheese. His emotion sphere changed to an exclamation point quickly, his eyes were huge.

"…What are these memories about?" Swift smiled, closing his eyes and skimming his mind.

"Robots, robots just like Eggman's, but also this strange hedgehog…."

Cheese looked at the slightly smiling Swift.

"….He….It's hard to explain, it's almost like I'm in a plane and looking out of the window at him. He's black, and is kinda grouchy I think….he has these red eyes that can see right into your heart."

Cheese's head snapped up so fast it startled Swift's open. Cheese had a sad look in his eye, a small sad smile on his lips.

"I know that hedgehog." He whispered, drawing Swift in with his open mind.

"His name was Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog, his creator was Gerald Robotnic, and he was the Ultimate Life form."

Swift gasped, eyes going into tunnel vision as something else took his place.

_"I finally found you faker!" Swift shouted, apparently he was on a slightly muddy clung of earth covered with jungle grass. The black hedgehog stood on a thick vine a little ways up off of the ground._

_"Faker? Hah! You aren't even good enough to be my fake!"_

_Swift growled, his anger rising as he tensed for battle._

_"I'll make you eat those words!" Swift shouted, curling up into a ball and dashing towards the hedgehog with high speeds. The hedgehog dodged, sending yellow beams of light at Swift, which he easily avoided._

Swift blinked, clearing the haze from his vision.

"-ft, Swift, Swift, Swift." Cheese continued in a persistent mantra, annoying Swift easily.

"Cheese, I'm right here you know." Cheese blushed and looked away.

"You got a glassy look in your eye, did you remember something?"

Swift hesitated, he didn't want to say, he shouldn't say.

"No, I'm just tired right now."

Cheese nodded, getting to his feet.

"Call me if you need something." He offered, flapping away and down to the ground far below. Swift frowned, looking up at the clouds, once again imagining space, or maybe he had actually been up there? He didn't know anymore, it was too confusing.

***************88

Swift sat on the table, saliva dripping down from his mouth as he spotted the feast before him.

Ella and Chris knew that Swift had a thing for Chilly Dogs, a good way to get rid of the extra storage in the two freezers. But when Swift said he wanted a snack, he didn't mean he wanted a food court.

"Go Swift! Chug them! Chug chug chug!" Cheese cheered on, Swift raised an eyebrow.

"Cheese, you can only chug drinks."

"Oh…." Swift grinned and grabbed the first Chilly dog, ramming it down his tiny throat, his eyes widened as it hit his tongue, nothing tasted this _good._

Within minutes, almost all of the Chilly dogs had been eaten by the starving Chao, it was easily seen that he was in the spawning Season. Tails had a look of shock on his face after witnessing the Chao munch all of the spicy foods to bits; it was strange he could even hold it down.

"I'm afraid to know what you look like when you spawn a cocoon." He muttered, tinkering with a small tracking device. Swift gave a cheesy grin and jumped down, staggering slightly as he did so, he blinked twice before lumbering towards the door, already digesting the food.

"Swift! Cream is taking us to the Chao Gardens! Isn't that great?" He bubbled, grabbing Swifts arm to do a little 'happy dance'. Swift yelped and twisted out of his grasps, already bolting away, slower in his bloated state, but still faster than Cheese.

"Cheese, Swift! We're leaving!" Cream called, giggling as Cheese landed on her shoulder while Swift just walked beside.

Mr. Tanaka had a black car already running for the three, Cream slid into the backseat and Swift jumped in also, closing the door behind him.

Cheese giggled, leaning back at ease against the bench seat. Swift took the tiny armrest and watched as all of the trees passed, he enjoyed looking at new things.

"Mrs. Cream, where do you plan on going?" Mr. Tanaka asked, Swift rolled his eyes and looked out of the window, zoning out quickly….

_Colors raced by, blues, greens, browns, and even some yellows. Slowly shortening his stride, he slowed, looking around the scenery._

_He was on the top of a cliff, a forest just below the rocky outcrop he stood on, and the glittering bay in the distance. A few hawks circled high above, but Swift could take the credit for himself, no human had ever been here before…_

"Swift! We're here!" Cheese squealed, practically throwing his buddy out of the door, luckily Swift right sided himself before the hard impact.

"Come on! I need to say high to a few of my friends!" Cheese vanished, flying towards two hero flying Chao. Swift looked around, his belly recovering and now he was ready to burn off some of his energy.

"Is that you? Oh! You've grown so much!" Swift grunted as he was knocked over by a giggling Aqua. Her eyes bright and personality bubbling. Swift gave a small grin, attempting to get up, and succeeding to Aqua's surprise.

"Look at you! You're going to be spawning soon right? I can't wait to see your new form! Oh you'll be so cute! I'm thinking yellow; yeah I think you'll be yellow with these little orange stripes!" He babbled, not really noticing as Swift slowly inched away, before turning in a full out sprint that left Aqua gaping.

Swift recognized the area he was running towards, well; honestly it was more like a jog for him.

He spun, skidding to a halt just under the sitting form of an adult Chao, at first glance, you would think it specialized in no abilities, but the slightly pulled back teardrop shape was familiar.

Zinc looked down, tilting his head slightly as he didn't recognize the Chao below him.

"Hello, can I help you?" He asked, jumping down from his rock, Swift grinned, and with a pang Zinc recognized him.

"B-Bolt? You're so big! Dang, looks like I'm going to have competition." Swift raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"Hey Zinc. My raiser named me Swift, sure fits, huh?" Swift spun around, showing off his appearance, Zinc shook his head laughing.

"Sure does, long time no see huh?"

"Got that right, hey, are you up for a little race?"

Zinc's eyes widened in response, he _never_ expected his little 'Bolt' to challenge _him._

"Sure, but don't cry when you lose!"

With that, Zinc dashed off, Swift on his heels. Zinc was shocked; shocked that Swift was actually keeping pace with him, and almost passing him!

Zinc grunted and picked up the pace, taking longer strides, soon he was a light teal blur. Swift laughed loudly and his legs moved faster and faster, moving more frequent than before.

"You call that speed?" He laughed, his outline becoming a dark blue blur as the two raced, little sweat drops formed on Zinc's head as he grunted again, getting closer to the finish line.

"You've seen nothing yet!" Swift laughed, not knowing why, but he did something that made Zinc gasp.

Swift jumped, tucking in his body and his emotion sphere, and rolling. Spinning with extreme speeds that caused him to overtake Zinc with ease.

Zinc skidded to a stop, looking up at a rock high above him, looking at the only Chao that had ever overtaken him in speed. Zinc was panting, but Swift only was smirking, a faint dark blue aura seemed to surround him, and only Zinc could see it. He gasped as the aura was thing but covered Swift's entire body.

"You can't beat the fastest thing alive!" Swift laughed, the aura seemed to be in the shape of a Chao, the thing that made Zinc gasp were the misty emerald green eyes that were focused right over Swift's blue and white ones. His voice was deeper, but at that moment, the aura vanished as did the voice, leaving only a smirking Chao.

"I like you; it's nice to have compition." Zinc smiled, walking towards the still smiling Chao.

"I know that you'll be spawning soon, here, I know a few fruits that'll help with that…"

The two Chao walked away towards the forests…


	10. Trust and Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own any****thing as you all have heard so many times from others.**

**Q Time!**

**Harleythehedgehog:_Omg PLEASE make chapter10 soon!oh and did swift become sonic or dark sonic?_**

**A: Swift didn't become either. The best way I can describe it is when Sonic (In SonicX) has a ring, a current kinda' runs over his skin. Except this is his aura, so image like, tinted wind when it bends around a fast moving object.**

**On with the Story!**

* * *

><p>Sable felt like a hog, he was embarrassed and glutting him way past the normal point for Chao.<p>

Helen had alerted her parents of the Spawning season and what they would need, so far they had changed an almost empty closet into his very own sanctuary. He had mounds of fuzzy blankets thanks to Helen and all the things a Chao needed.

He was sitting at the table, eating little fruits like there was no tomorrow. He was practically slamming them down his throat in his hungry state. He had been getting chubbier, even though he didn't want it, but Helen had alerted him that it was to make up for the time when he couldn't eat inside his cocoon.

Sable groaned as he finally finished his fourth banana, by this point Helen's father was just surprised that he could move.

"Are you okay little guy?" He asked, setting down his newspaper and his mug of coffee. Sable looked up and yawned, not making a single effort to move from where he had collapsed on the table. Helen's father laughed and gently lifted him up, carrying him in his arms.

"You know, you didn't have to eat that much." He teased, ignoring Sable's eyes rolling.

The closet where Sable was now in had a small flap similar to a doggy door for Chao. He gently opened the main door and set Sable on the pillows and blankets.

"Take a big sleep alright? Come out when you want more food." He teased, Sable crossed his arms, but he was getting dopey, his eyes slowly starting to close.

"Night Sable." Helen's father's speech was slurred, or perhaps it was Sables own ears. He didn't care; he embraced the cool touch of sleep.

_A strange temple with neatly cut gems. Bright gems, with glowing colors. Metal wires connected to the podiums, harnessing the legendary power they possessed._

_An acid pool and a giant lizard at the bottom, stumps for arms and legs, missing its eyes but still strong with power._

_Raw power, energy that flowed through the air, what the monster ate. And Sable needed to destroy it, he needed that energy, he needed that monsters death._

_"Gah!" the Blue hedgehog yelped, a strange red echidna recognizable as Knuckles stood there with the Master Emerald in his arms. They were staring at the monster, not yet aware of his presence._

_"Oh no! I'm not letting that monster get the Master Emerald!" Knuckles shouted in anger. So the Monster wanted the Emerald? No, it simply wanted to stop them._

_"Leave that thing to me." Sable growled, walking forward and in the least bit afraid. The monster reared and roared its tail thrashing and splashing acid._

_"You two get the Chaos Emeralds, hurry!" Sable shouted, sending beams of yellow light arching upwards on his command._

_"CHAOS SPEAR!"_

Sable lunged upwards, panting at the strange dream; he blinked twice, trying to rid himself of the creepy nightmare.

"Bad dream?" Sable looked upwards; apparently Helen was there, looking down with a loving look.

"…In a way, but it was too real to be a dream." Helen frowned and carefully picked up Sable, she moved towards her own bed, holding Sable carefully.

"Care to explain?"

Sable hesitated; it was foolish to put such information with strangers. But Helen wasn't a stranger, she seemed like a friend, not friendship that was built over the time they had been together but something….longer.

"It….It's like flashbacks. Flashbacks of a past I don't remember."

He was looking at the plant on Helen's windowsill, the cause of one of the very first flashbacks. It had grown, so she was right. With care and love, everything does prosper.

"Like a mental block? When somebody's recovering from Amnesia?"

"No." Sable instantly knew it wasn't Amnesia, now how he knew _that_ was even stranger.

"…It's like….I can't explain, it feels as if I'm a different person trapped as a Chao."

Helen exhaled, leaning backwards on the bed she had.

"I want to ask you something, Sable."

"Oh?" Sable looked up, paying direct attention to Helen.

"…How did you stop that metal chunk that was flying towards us?" Sable stiffened, he was a fool to think that she would just let it go, that she would forget about it.

"…I find that none of your concern."

Helen groaned, flopping backwards onto her pillow, she had an intense frown on her face, a scolding look a mother often had.

"Sable, you need to tell me. I love you, I really do but I feel like theirs a gap between us, some bridge that I can't get over to get to the real you. I love you, and I want to understand you!"

Sable was silent; Helen didn't have outbursts like that. She was on the brink of crying, Sable was pushing her too far.

_'Not again, I won't distance myself because of my past.'_ A deeper voice whispered inside his mind whispered, Sable jumped viably because he wasn't expecting it. Helen saw this, but ignored it, thinking Sable wasn't going to spill anyways.

"…..It was a giant lizard." Helen sat upright in surprise, sable had his eyes closed and was speaking, trying to recall it from his strange flashback he had.

"It…its legs were cut off, or stumped, but it had a long neck and tail….it was in a pool of acid, roaring at us…"

"Us?" Helen gently prodded, Sable sighed, trying to recall who it was.

"A….A Red echidna and…..a blue hedgehog."

Helen froze; he was obviously speaking about Knuckles, but Sonic? How could Sable know about Sonic? He was before his time!

"The…The lizard wanted this giant gem that the Echidna had in its arms, but I walked forward and said that _I_ would handle the monster…."

Sable by this time had clenched his fists and looked poorly confused. But was also speaking the truth, as if this _actually_ happened.

"But then….these….these _things_ of yellow power were shot at the monster….and that's when I woke up…."

Helen was confused, hadn't Chris once said something about a giant lizard in space or something? Sable was torn, more questions zipping around in his mind than answers; he needed to think this through.

"It's okay Sable, go get some sleep." Helen lightly coed, Sable nodded, trotting to the door in silence. Once he reached the door he hesitated. Looking back at Helen with a strange look.

"I'll see you in a few days." Then he slipped through the door. Helen gasped, thinking that he was about to run away. She pulled her wheelchair over and pulled herself into it, wasting valuable time. She quickly turned and swung open the door, blinking in shock at what she found.

Sable was sitting in the center of the cushions, a thin white casing slowly forming around his body from his concentration, like hardening mist in an onion shape. Helen smiled and watched the apparently 'sleeping' Chao as the mist hardened into, a still thin, coating. It felt like a strange paper and cloth combination, still breakable however.

"Good luck Sable, see you in a few days." She whispered and turned for bed.

Sable had spawned his cocoon.

* * *

><p><p>

**Just to let you guys know, I have a poll on my profile for the story i'm going to write afterwords. Send in your opinion!**


	11. Up on the ARK

**Disclaimer: I don't own any****thing as you all have heard so many times from others.**

**Q Time!**

**jakeroo123:_... You haven't made it clear who Sonic's with... Sometimes it seems like it's Amy, other times Tails. I think it'd probably be Tails, though. (Who else could move fast enough to catch him?)_**

**A: Errr...I'm not really sure what you are asking here... Um, Sable (Shadow) was adopted by Helen. Swift(Sonic) was adopted by Cream. But since Cream already had a Chao (Cheese) She cant understand Swift(Sonic). The first Chao you bond to is the Chao you understand. Swift(Sonic) Plays around with Cheese alot...He's still a baby though, so Cheese can still catch him. (Only when he flies though)**

**On with the Story!**

* * *

><p>Swift was asleep up on the roof like how he always was, his legs crossed and his arms behind his head, much like the blue hero that lived here years ago.<p>

"Hey Swift! Ella wants to know if you're getting enough to eat!" Cheese called, zipping up onto the roof himself. Swift opened one eye and groaned loudly.

"Geeze, if I get any more food, I'm going to explode!" He moaned, patting his large belly. Cheese grinned and looked down over the scenery.

"Yeah, I remember when I went through the spawning; Cream thought I was dying with my addiction to corn dogs…"

Swift snorted and looked up as a large cloud passed over head.

"Oh! That looks like a human rabbit!" Cheese pointed to a cloud, which indeed looked like a rabbit.

"That one looks like a sheep!" Swift pointed to an extra puffy cloud.

"Swift, all clouds look like sheep."

"Not that one!" Cheese followed Swifts arm to watch an unusually dark cloud slowly drift towards them.

"Huh, looks like it's going to rain."

At the word 'rain' Swift yelped and jumped into a nearby window, taking cover from the abusive water. Cheese shook his head and flapped downwards, into an open door below.

As the rain started its assault Swift seemed to grow dopey, his eyes sliding lower and lower as his eyes became glassy.

"Hey Sw- Cheese?" Tails called, silencing himself as Cheese pressed a little paw to his mouth, the universal sign of silence. Tails watched as Swift's eyes closed from their spot on the couch, his emotion sphere drifting lower and lower until it rested on his teardrop head itself. Then slowly, a faint misty aura appeared around him.

"Oh! This is so cool!" Tails whispered in joy as the mist hardened and thickened around the tiny Chao, his cocoon hardening.

_"CRRUNCCCHHH!"_ Tails looked upright in shock as the roofing was brutally torn open. He gasped as a large robot with Eggman's insignia looked down on them, rain falling into the room.

"Hohoho! Right on time!" Eggman laughed, the other residents of the home rushing into the room.

"Eggman!" Amy called angrily, taking out her thick piko piko hammer. Knuckles growled and held up his fists, Tails easily grabbed a communicator and contacted Rouge.

"Hello little rats, I must say, I didn't expect _you_ to have the shells." Eggman grinned much the groups' confusion.

"Shells?" Ella echoed, and Eggman laughed once again.

"Tails, Knuckles, _you_ two must have felt the energy flux a year or so ago, am I correct?" Eggman boasted, looking down at the two surprised faces.

"Well, _that_ was the Chaos Energy being spread out and being absorbed into two Chao, making them practically a living battery! A host for a pure form of Chaos Energy!"

Cheese gasped, lightly thumping the thin casing that held his changing friend. Amy looked at the casing in shock.

"You mean Swift?" She implied, holding her hammer in a ready to attack pose.

"Swift _and_ a little Chao in the neighborhood. I was lucky to find him in the woods one day, his name is Sable."

Cream gasped as the name of Helen's Chao came to her ears. Chris growled, recognizing it also.

"What are you going to do to them?" He demanded, not getting a reply but a robot limb reaching down the grab the delicate Chao work.

"Swift!" Cheese cried as the cocoon was brutally ripped into the air, amazingly not breaking.

"Swift!" The others mirrored, in the past few months, they had gotten rather attached to the little Chao, and watching him be kidnapped was _not_ an option.

"We have to save him!"

Cream called in horror, almost in tears. An albino bat had watched from the roof, facing the fact with an angry face.

"No time, he's going after this 'Sable.' Right?" She called down, Knuckles nodded and Rouge looked towards Cream for further instructions.

"He's at Helen's house." He offered, getting a face of confusion as a response.

"My friend in the wheelchair." Chris offered, her face lit up with recognition, she spun, vanishing as she was already flying away.

"Come on! The Tornado is ready to go!" Tails shouted, dashing away. The group followed, but Cheese had snuck away with Rouge, he wasn't going to let Sable get kidnapped if _he_ could help it.

*************88

Helen was making her way to her bedroom, she had some homework due for the next day, but a loud echoing laugh caused her to gasp and turn around.

A robot was staring at her through the large window in the front of the house, in an instant; a claw shattered the window, sending the bitter cold wind indoors.

"Hahaha!" Eggman laughed as the robot started to destroy everything with its clawed arm, it then blasted it towards the closet Sable resided in, knocking it off of its hinges.

"Sable!" Helen cried in fear as the claw retracted, a Chao cocoon in its hand.

A white blur smashed into the arm, causing it to drop partially. A bat Helen recognized as a jewel thief struggled as it's other arm smacked her aside.

"Chao Chao Chaooooo!" A large adult Chao cried as it collided hard into the joint that hit the jewel thief, causing it to stall up, and the other arm retracted quickly however, trapping Sable inside the monster.

A large plane came in, shooting the robot with large rockets. The plane turned, avoiding a large laser.

"Tails!" Helen cried out, recognizing the plane. The bat got to her feet, ears slicked back in annoyance.

"Don't worry hun; we'll get your little pet back." She assured, not really caring. Helen crossed her arms in anger.

"Sable's not my pet, he's my friend, sure he may be grumpy and antisocial, but I'm all he has." She tried to act angry, but her act fell as sadness broke through. Rouge gasped looking at Helen…something about her seemed familiar…

She looked up guiltily, before launching into the air once again, smashing into the shell.

"It's no use, the armor's too thick!" Knuckles cried as even his Shovel claws couldn't dent the thing.

"Tails, can you hack past its security pass code?" Rouge called up, getting a frown in response as Tails tried his best.

"It's no use! The date is too well protected!" He called down, avoiding a large punch.

"It must have a power source! The Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles cried, realizing where the three Emeralds Eggman had must have gone.

The Gollum roared, punching into the air, nearly whacking Tails out of the sky.

"He's going to try and absorb Sable and Swift's power! We need to stop him!" Cream cried out, fearing her two Chao.

****88

"Hey! Be careful with those!" Eggman shouted at the two robots transporting a cocoon each. He frowned as the first cocoon was roughly handled, if be recalled correctly, it was Swifts.

"Attach them to the main power core!" Eggman shouted, grinning as the Cocoons were attacked with wires, connecting them to the three Chaos Emeralds he had.

The bone white casing glowed silver as the energy was shared between the two, the power charts on his Gollum increased rapidly.

"Haha! Attack with full power!" Eggman cried in victory, pointing at the circling plane. The Gollum seemed to glow slightly with an electrical charge. Rouge cried out in pain as 40 volts of electricity raced into her body, causing her to be pushed away

The cocoons were linked to the power source, speeding up not only the transformation process, but linking their minds.

Sable twitched inside his cocoon, as did Swift, both deep in an epic flashback.

_Both were glowing in a powerful form, one golden while the other was bright silver. They were in space, awaiting a flaming space station._

_"You ready?" The blue hedgehog Sable recognized from before, or Swift recognized the black hedgehog he was looking at._

_"Let's do it!" Sable shouted, his voice getting gruff with his anger, he looked over at the blue hedgehog, gasping in awe._

_The blue hedgehog seemed to be mist, still there and holding color but it was clear, in its place was a strange Chao. Half of Its body was the body of a newborn, the sky blue with yellow tips. However the other half was completely blue, its wings were swapped for aerodynamic spikes, and it had long blue spikes resembling quills sprouting from its head. Its eyes glittered a teasing Emerald and it had a cocky grin, a Chao version of the blue hedgehog from before._

_Swift was shocked, the black hedgehog seemed to be mist just how the blue hedgehog was. In its exact same place was a strange Chao. Half of Its body was the body of a newborn, the sky blue with yellow tips. However the other half was completely black, obsidian with a few strange crimson red highlights. Its wings were swapped for aerodynamic spikes, just like the other and it had long black spikes with crimson highlights resembling quills sprouting from its head. Its eyes glittered a deep Crimson that could see right into your heart. A deep frown was set on its face, shown from years of anger, or grief. A Chao version of the black hedgehog._

_Somehow, the Chao knew it was the other._

_And the Chao knew who they were._

_"Sable?" Swift gasped, whispering it basically, yet Sable heard, he gave a slight nod._

_"And you're Swift…." Sable finished, looking towards the falling space station, the two knew what to do, and they knew what had to happen._

_Sable's gold rings snapped off, and he held his arms out along with Swift._

_"CHAOS CONTROL!" They both screamed, at that instant, memories rushed into their heads, they were no longer Sable and Swift the Chao._

_They were the reborn hero's Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog._

Swift snapped his eyes open as did Sable inside their cocoons. The glowing silver burned their eyes, but they knew how thin the casing truly was.

_"Sable, do you hear me?"_ Swift seemed to think, pressing his mind against the Chaos Energy deep inside the two.

_"Hello Swift, or should I say, Sonic."_

_"This isn't the time! Eggman's out there with a giant robot, we need to stop him!"_

_"Oh? And how do you suppose we do that, Moron?"_

Swift grinned inside his silver cocoon, stopping the flow of energy, and directing it into his own body, Sable caught on and did so also.

_"We attack, and we defeat the Doctor I assume?"_

_"You think correctly Shads."_

_"Don't call me Shads."_

With that, the two Chao rammed into the casing, splitting them cleanly down the center.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to let you guys know, I have a poll on my profile for the story i'm going to write afterwords. Send in your opinion!<strong>


	12. Rebirth

**Disclaimer: I don't own any****thing as you all have heard so many times from others.**

**Q Time!**

**jakeroo123:_...Q: I thought that someone other than Cream had adopted him because of the only understanding first thing._**

**A: Oh! I'm sorry! I should have made the whole thing clearer! Well, to be honest, it wont matter much pretty soon anyways...**

**Galexia the Chao: Q:_Is the story almost over? O.o So now they've become Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehogs or are they just Sonic and Shadow chao in their second evolution?_**

**_A: 1) _The story indeed is comming to a close, but there WILL be another fight...just wait and see who it is.**

**A: 2) Both i guess. Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog's minds are inside Sable and Swift, but their hedgehog bodies are still out there. I would think of Sable and Swift as the second evolution, for now that is.**

****

**On with the Story!**

* * *

><p>Swift and Sable rolled, landing silently on their feet just a few inches from the shorting out machine. The power source was half destroyed; you should never rely on Chao cocoons.<p>

A dark red and black aura was circling around Sable's body slightly, the same for Swift, except in a dark blue.

"He's up there." Swift nodded towards a ledge, the Doctor was below them at controls of the Gollum.

"Huh? Nooo!" Eggman cried as the Gollum randomly started to lose power, Tails got a lucky shot in and the Gollum stumbled backwards. Rouge, figuring out the electrical field was gone, came in for another kick, knocking a camera out of commission.

"Stupid robots! Can't do anything right!" Eggman wailed, punching a few controls in anger.

"Misplaced aggression? Yeah, that's when your robots come in handy."

Eggman gasped, stalling as he was about to send out lasers, he spun around in shock as he recognized the voice.

Two figures, no! It was one with a strange mist! It was a familiar blue, with glowing Emerald eyes. A dark blue aura floated around it, matching its stance and form but on a bigger scale. It matched a familiar stance of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Swift smirked.

The mist hedgehog duplicate waved as Swift did, acting like a translator, or maybe Swift was just speaking in Human tongue.

"S-S-Sonic!" Eggman blubbered in shock, and denial.

"Hiya Eggman, you miss me?" Swift once again waved, leaning against a wall at ease.

"Impossible! You died! I saw you fall with Shadow! You're dead! You have to be!"

"Oh? So I am dead too, Doctor?"

Eggman spun, a black and red Chao leaning against the wall similar to Swift, his Crimson eyes watching all with no emotion.

"Shadow! This is madness! You aren't alive! This is impossible!"

Eggman cried in shock, but Sable nearly smirked.

"Never doubt the power of the Chaos Emeralds."

Shadow's signature move was shot out towards Eggman. A tiny flare of yellow from the Chao hands, while a thin yellow mist circled it like a missile, causing it to grow in size.

It collided with the controls instead of Eggman, who laughed instead.

"Hah! You missed!" He shouted, starting a little happy dance, Sable raised his eyebrow.

"I do not recall saying that I was aiming for you specifically, Doctor."

Eggman spun, jaw dropping as the controls fizzed and sparks flew. The Gollum outside was spazzing, electric sparks flying out as the controls were short circuiting.

"What's going on Tails?" Knuckles shouted into a communicator, Tails was frantically scanning the robot.

"It's short circuiting! The power supply must have been cut off!"

He cried, turning away as a large hunk fell away. Rouge cried and took to the air, flapping out of harm's way.

"What? That's impossible! The only ones inside are-"

"Sable and Swift!" Cream cried, pressing her hands against the thick glass. Tails looked at the breaking robot sadly, but something wasn't right, why wasn't Eggman escaping?

*******************88

Eggman madly hit buttons to make an escape slot, his machine was failing, he needed to run.

"We will meet again, Chao!" Eggman spat those words before vanishing into the sky. Sable shook his head, pulling out the three Chaos Emeralds from behind his back.

"He didn't think this through did he?"

Swift grinned and grabbed one; the two knew what to do, as they had all of their memories.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

The two shouted, the strange auras of the larger hedgehogs seemed to fade as the power pulled them away. They landed on the top of a building just behind of the breaking Gollum. They watched as a few of their friends flew in the opposite way to escape the fire.

"Rouge." Sable whispered, spotting the white bat.

"Tails….Oh god, Amy!" Swift groaned, hanging his head backwards, shaking his newly blue skull. Sable smirked, showing off his fangs. Swift yelped as he noticed Sable's emotion sphere had transformed also.

"Shadow, Sable, whichever, doesn't that thing hurt?" Swift barely held back his disgust for the crimson emotion sphere.

"Hmmm?" Sable looked up and blinked, looking at the spiky devil ball floating just above his head.

"….Swift/Sonic, you and I both know that we don't actually _feel_ it."

Swift shrugged and grinned, looking down over the city, most of it was fine, and a few firemen were putting out the blaze.

Tails and the others had landed, seeing if they could help with fire, while they were actually looking for the two cocoons.

"Swift!" Cream cried over and over, looking through the smoking metal, Helen was there, and was thinking a few things over.

She had asked Knuckles about what happened with Sonic, and he told her about his adventures, including the ARK.

That led her to believe one thing, one tiny but true claim

Sable was Shadow.

So that must mean that Swift was Sonic, and that would explain the small rivalry between the two, or why they had the same personality traits.

"No." She said, looking at the teary Cream, The others looked at her confused.

"They aren't Swift and Sable…." She whispered, immediately searching for the high points nearby, she knew that Sonic loved looking at the sky, and Sable was that way, so why wasn't Shadow?

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked, tilting her head, trying to see what she was.

A smile turned up on Helens face as she finally spotted Crimson eyes that widened as they met.

"I found them, and they aren't Swift and Sable." She smiled, Knuckles made the universal 'crazy' sign with his hands. Rouge slapped it away.

"What are you talking about hun?" she asked, but Helen was paying attention, she lifted her hands, cupping her mouth to amplify sound.

"SHADOW! SONIC!" She called, at once Sable's eyes lit up with amusement, before the two shapes came hurtling down at intense speeds, turning into a blue and yellow blur.

Amy and Tails supported sad looks; Knuckles looked at her slightly mad.

"What are you doing? They're gone okay? Why are you shouting lies?" Knuckles demanded with a sharp tone. Helen smiled, looking through the thick black smoke that was lazily drifting upwards.

"She's not sprouting lies Echidna."

A gruff, dark, and menacing tone growled. Yet, it was familiar all of the same. The mist cleared slightly, showing a small black and red Chao with its arms crossed. It was startling that everybody could understand him.

Helen smiled and Sable looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Sable." She had the tone saying _don't-argue-or-you-are-dead_. Sable sighed and looked up, crimson met blue.

"What?" He snapped, trying to hide the worry in his eye, Helen smiled, easily seeing it.

"Don't worry, I'm fine okay? Where's Sonic?"

Okay, by this time Knuckles laughed, falling to the floor laughing loudly. Tails was confused, Rouge was pondering, and Chris was just blank. Amy was blinking in shock, looking at the tiny body.

"Wait, you expect us to believe that….that little _thing_ is Shadow? Mr. I-want-to-destroy-the-earth Shadow?"

He laughed loudly again, Sable snarled, his Spiky emotion sphere turning slightly sharper.

"Believe it Echidna, and if I had a chance right now, you'd be dead and hanging from a tree."

Knuckles snorted, crossing his arms and staring at Sable.

"Yeah, said the munchkin."

"That 'Munchkin' just whipped out a robot that even you could not defeat."

Knuckles promptly shut up, and a loud laugh caused everybody to turn, well everybody except Sable.

"Wow, got to hand it to Sable, he put you in your place Knux."

Swift trotted over, hauling a little bag with the three Emeralds inside, his blue fur seemed to glow on his small body, but he stopped smirking as everybody turned to stare at him.

"….What did I do? Wait, Cheese sold me out didn't he... he told you about that candy stash…..CHEESE WHERE ARE YOU!" Swift shouted, looking around darkly, Sable snickered softly and Swift glared once again.

"Oh, shut your mouth Faker."

"I think you're the fake one around here Moron."

"You want to go Emo!"

"Anytime Klutz!"

The two were practically at each other's throats, before Rouge snatched Sable out of the fight and hugged him dearly.

"Oh Shadow! It _is_ you!" She sobbed clutching him closer. Sable coughed, trying to get air.

"Rouge, no personal contact!" He cried out, Rouge dropped him quickly and he landed easily. Swift rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah how cute is t-OH CRAP AMY NOOOO!" Swift cried as Amy put him in a bone crushing hug, his face turning more purple than blue.

"Oh Sonikuu! It _is_ you! I thought I lost you forever!" Amy cried, fat tears rushing down her face like no tomorrow. Swift groaned, and squirmed trying to break free of her grip.

"As much as I find this sight amusing, I think there are more pressing matters, like, say, _getting back to our bodies._" Sable/Shadow growled, looking up as Amy dropped Swift, all while blushing. Cheese looked over at Sable.

"Bodies?"

Swift recovered enough to take it from there.

"Yeah, when we Chaos controlled down to Earth, our souls split and went into Chao. So, our bodies are perfectly healed just out their waiting somewhere. Do you have an idea on where our bodies are Shads?"

Sable bared his teeth threateningly.

"I've told you, don't call me Shads. And for where, I spent all of my life in space, how would I know your planet?"

Sonic winced, looking towards Cheese and shrugging.

"Do your Chaos abilities work in your Chao bodies?" Tails asked, looking more at Shadow/Sable specifically.

"….My Chaos Spears only work when our energy fields adapt to our bodies, form a casing of our true forms out of power you could say. My spears aren't as powerful, but I wish not to attempt to use Chaos Control without the field."

Tails nodded and Sable looked upright, eyes widening suddenly, his head snapped down to Tails.

"You have a Chaos Emerald tracker, do you not?"

Tails jumped slightly at the very random request but shook his head none the less.

"Y-Yeah I have one right on the X-Tornado, why?"

Sonic/Swift's eyes lit up as he recognized the use for it, Shadow/Sable jumped up onto the X-Tornado using his powerful legs, and started fiddling with the mechanism.

"My body was designed to be a host for Chaos Energy, a battery you could say. My gold bands keep the energy in check, so I won't release it all at once. However, since the energy inside me is continuously made, it is stored inside me, causing my body to be like-"

"A living Chaos Emerald!" Knuckles finished, looking at Sable/Shadow with some kind of admiration. Sable nodded and looked pretty proud himself before looking at Tails.

"As far as I could understand, we both crashed near a creek in a jungle; see if that helps you in any way possible."

Tails smiled slightly and started flipping buttons, trying to find the lost bodies. Sable looked down at the ground, eyes slightly glassy before he gasped loudly and looked down.

Rouge and Helen spun, watching as he growled angrily before jumping down off of the plane, staring at two Chao and raisers in a nearby alley.

"I know you're there!" Sable snarled, glaring with blood red eyes at the two shell shocked power Chao.

"No way, _that_ is Munchkin?" The fat lime green Chao from such a long time ago laughed, the orange one recognized as Rubble joined in, walking into the light.

The two Chao however did _not_ realize that Swift and Sable's aura translated the speech, allowing all of the mobians and humans nearby to listen.

"I thought he would be a neutral Chao! Not a little Emo!" Sliver laughed, Swift winced as he watched Sable tense.

"Oh? Hey, doesn't that Chao look like that old hero? Eh, what was his name….Sonic?" Rubble rumbled, shrugging and sneering at Sable afterwards.

"You should leave now, unless you wish to be seriously injured." Sable's voice was dark, his blood red eyes flashing dangerously. Rubble crossed his arms.

"Yeah? What are _you_ going to do about it?" He sneered, black eyes flashing, trying to look 'scary'.

"…." Sable was silent, but he turned, slowly and intimidating as he was known for when he was larger.

A small dark fanged smirk graced his features, the spiked emotion sphere helped in his devil appearance.

"Try, I _dare you."_

Rubble and Sliver apparently took that as an insult and charged with full blown fury, arms and legs flailing in would-be-attacks.

Sable's pupils widened, turning into the familiar cat-like slits of his natural body. He spun, grabbing Sliver's arm and hurling him with impossible force into Rubble who screamed in shock.

The two Chao looked up at shock at the angry Chao, a red aura swirling around him as he set one of his little feet on the backs of the two. Then, at that moment, they recognized what he looked like.

"_Never_ fight when you don't stand a chance." He hissed, sounding like a hell-bent demon waiting for their blood. They whimpered and looked up with wide eyed fear.

"I am Sable, reincarnated soul of Shadow the Hedgehog, _don't you forget it!"_

Rubble's eyes rolled back as he fell limp, the other copied so.

"Such weaklings." Sable muttered, kicking the fainted forms before turning away, not meeting eyes with anybody.

"Let us be off."

* * *

><p><strong>The poll on my profile for the story i'm going to write afterwords is still open! Send in your opinion!<strong>


	13. Complications

**Disclaimer: I don't own any****thing as you all have heard so many times from others.**

**On with the Story!**

* * *

><p>Knuckles kept looking at Swift with strange looks, Swift couldn't take it anymore.<p>

"What! Stop staring at me Knucklehead!" He cried out, crossing his arms as if he had been insulted. The translator was still working.

"I can't help it! You're almost bite sized!" Knuckles cried, huffing and looking away and out of the window. Swift's eyes were huge as he slowly edged away from the frightening echidna.

Sable snorted from his spot next to Helen. Knuckles spun, a miny fire in his eyes as he bared his teeth.

"What are _you_ laughing at!" He demanded, Sable sighed and looked down at the silently cracking up Chao.

"I'm going to regret this." Shadow groaned quietly, but loud enough for Knuckles to hear.

"Wha?" Knuckles blinked as Sable closed his eyes, clamping his mouth shut.

"Swift." Swift spun without a care in the world, a tear in his eye from laughing. He came, looking right into the eyes of one of the most fearful things in a Chao's life.

A crazed face of a dark Chao.

"WHAAAA!" Swift screamed, falling backward, stunned, onto the ground of the X-Tornado (more like Airplane with the room it had)

Knuckles was dropped jaw, no understanding why Swift just screamed and fell over. Helen was silently shaking with laughter, this had happened to her before.

"What….What did you do?" Knuckles was almost pale, and he looked at the little Chao.

Shadow spun, his normally red eyes were a swirling black and white like he had just been dazed. His normal mouth was exchanged for a large evil grin with many little jagged teeth famous for Dark Chao.

Knuckles didn't fare any better than Swift.

He was gasping in shock at the very frightening stance, the crazed look that said _stand-there-and-I'll-eat-you!_ The quickly rotating emotion sphere added to the demented effect.

"BAH!" Sable cried, watching in slight satisfaction as Knuckles collapsed, fainted from fright.

"I must admit, that's not like you." Helen noted, not at all afraid as he had scared her multiple times like this.

"The morons were annoying me." Sable shifted his jaw, getting his normal mouth back, and blinking away the swirls. His emotion sphere calmed down and lazily drifted above him.

"You have no clue how many times I've wanted to do that my friend." Sable snickered slightly at Tails' words and leaned backwards at ease, looking out of the window.

**********88

"Okay, this is where the scanner led me. The foliage is too thick for the X-Tornado so we'll have to go on foot." Tails landed on a little clearing, the others nodded.

Swift and Knuckles had woken up not long ago, they were still wary of Sable but he ignored it.

"We should be able to sense our bodies, but it would be better if we split up." Sable commanded, looking towards the thick jungle then back at Helen.

Helen smiled, lightly, gently stroking one of his quills. Sable sighed, looking back towards the foliage.

"How do you do that without him biting you?" Amy asked, watching carefully. Sable spat and hissed at Amy who recoiled quickly. Helen smiled and easily calmed him down.

"Sable doesn't get attached to easily. I guess that was the same when you were Shadow wasn't it?" Helen teased and Rouge rolled her eyes, looking at the tiny Chao.

"You were always the grump when we were in business." She grinned and Shadow turned, turning his back towards her.

"The fact I have few attachments is what keeps me alive."

Helen sighed and set Sable onto the ground.

"I'll stay in the plane with Tails. We can scout from the air okay? Go on Sable, find your body." Helen encouraged. A genuine smile on her face.

_'So selfless, I'll do it….for her._' Sable didn't wait for the others and he lunged into the underbrush, already speeding away.

***********88

Rouge and Chris followed Sable. He had slowed down a while and was scanning the nearby areas with his eyes closed. Chris came because he promised Helen he would.

Sable felt a slight tingle of Chaos energy, so he made his way towards that. Rouge was easily carrying Chris, after having to carry Topaz, her past team member, around.

Sable paused once again on a vine, Rouge landed easily next to him.

"Are you getting anything?" Rouge asked, tilting her head. Blinking quickly, Sable pulled out a small communicator, he tapped it twice and a strange static filled the silence.

_"Sable? Are you there?"_ Sable lightly ran his little paw over the screen, causing it to light up and show a split screen of Swift and Tails.

"I'm here. The energy if north, that's as much as I can find." Sable looked at Swift who suddenly closed his eyes.

_"It's…..It's a few more miles north….wait….there's something else there….."_

Swift shrugged and opened his eyes. Sable concentrated, and sure enough, very faintly, there was a trail.

He clicked the communicator shut and bolted off once again, Rouge followed with Chris.

*****************888

Swift walked silently on the ground level.

Well, walking for him was running for Knuckles and Cream. Cheese flew on by with his long fluttery wings.

Swift slid under a collapsed tree and continued 'running' Knuckles smashed it to leave space for Cream and Cheese to move through.

"Do you even know where to go?" Knuckles complained, Swift rolled his eyes and continued on.

"Sable and Tails noticed an energy store up ahead; we just need to continue moving." Swift responded, flipping off of a branch and running north. Cream jumped up and flapped her ears, leaving Knuckles to chop through the vines.

"Ack! Not fair Sonic!" Knuckles called as he was caught in the webbing.

_"Slishh!"_ Knuckles looked up surprised as the vines fell, cut from the tree. Swift stood there, looking down at Knuckles with green eyes.

"I'm Swift while in Chao form, Sonic while I'm back in my body." Swift corrected, already dashing away.

Cheese hovered with Cream, watching the tiny blue spec of speed. Finally Knuckles took the hint and climbed up, hovering just with the two.

"He sure is fast." Cream noted, watching in awe as Sonic easily passed by the obstacles in his path, not breaking a sweat.

"He's Sonic or should I say 'Swift'." Knuckles finished, rolling his eyes. Cheese frowned though, crossing his arms.

"He's changed since being a Chao." Cheese summed it up, gaining the attention of the two mobians.

"Swift wasn't always like this. You should have seen him, always trying to remember and getting mind blanks or flashbacks." Cheese shook his head, smiling softly. Cream looked over with a puzzled look on her face.

"He was always on the roof, one of the earliest memories had something to do with the sky….He matured, and he now knows just what happens when you guys aren't around him." Cheese explained, and Knuckles drifted into silence.

"Guys! I found it! I called Tails and Sable, they're on their way, but we have a problem…"

Knuckles and Cream landed. Cheese's eyes widened from Cream's shoulder.

In the clearing was a little Chao garden, and in the center were two seemingly sleeping hedgehogs. The Chao were different colors, normally exotic bright green or orange.

And a large grey flying Chao held a glittering blue gem in his little paws, a Chaos Emerald.

And it didn't look like he would be giving it up soon.

* * *

><p><strong>The poll on my profile for the story i'm going to write afterwords is still open! Send in your opinion!<strong>


	14. Kichu

**Disclaimer: I don't own any****thing as you all have heard so many times from others.**

**Q time!**

**The Walls Of Jericho: Q: _'ComplIcations, not complEcations. Sorry, I'm a grammer nazi. I'm sure you didn't realize, it's hard when you don't have spellcheck...'_**

**_A: _Well, that wasn't really a question but I want to respond anyways :D Oh man, tell me about it! I go over my work 5 times, then i don't know how to spell the title (facepalm) Sorry about that. I _think_ i fixed it, but please tell me if it's not.**

**Swiftshadow123: ****Q: _'wow, what;s going to happen next? (hee hee, you probably thought i abandoned this story...WRONG!) but, is this story coming to an end already?_**

**_A:_ Well, i see two questions there, no wait...three! Okay, what's going to happen next? Well, i'm sure you know, but i'm going to throw in a little twist...(grin)**

**Okay, yeah i admit (blush) I thought alot of you guys abandoned me because you didn't review...**

**And yes. This story is comming to an end. I see...two more chapters, maybe 3. The last one's going to be really short though...**

**On with the Story!**

* * *

><p>Sable had his arms crossed as he scanned the clearing from his place. He stood on a large granite outcrop, looking down from above. Rouge and Chris were in a nearby tree, watching in slight awe of the tiny village.<p>

Tails put the cloaking on his plane and was moving in for another pass. Amy watched with a loud gasp, but Helen was silent with a slight smile.

_"Tails? I'm going to move in; Cheese and I will try to 'mingle' with the locals."_ Even on a radio, Tails could hear Swifts excitement, he clicked the broadcasting button.

"Okay Swift, head on in. Rouge, Chris, and Sable have the back wall and we're overhead, call if you need help."

_"Rodger that Buddy."_ The radio was cut off.

*****88

Swift tossed the Radio to Cream who silently hid it someplace in her dress pocket. Cheese flew down and looked forward with a frown on his face.

"Okay, we're going to walk in, and let _us_ do the talking." Cheese ordered, looking at Knuckles mainly. Together, the four walked out.

At once, a little dark blue hatchling squeaked when she saw him.

"Hrot'a! Hrot'a! Mas cquits Hrot'a!" She screamed, running towards a group of older Chao. They looked up immediately while the four walked forward.

A lime green Chao with long blue jesters off of its head slammed down, seemingly to snarl.

"Hrot'a! Der's Amrik'a Hrot'a!" It hissed, oversized wings flaring.

"Um…" Cheese looked to Swift who shrugged in response. The Chao, seemingly to realize that Swift and Cheese couldn't understand them relaxed slightly.

"ZhṑnggGuṑ?" It squeaked, apparently not very well in that language. It sighed in relief as the two Chao's emotion Sphere's turned into question marks.

"Sprechen sie?" It asked again, snorting at Knuckle's shocked expression. It thought for a moment before its emotion Sphere lit up.

"Hable ahora?" Cream's face became deep in thought.

"Hable? Isn't that Spanish for 'talk'?"She asked Knuckles who shook his head.

"No, that's 'Hoblar' or something." Cream shook her head.

"No, I'm sure that's _talking_, like the action." She explained to Knuckles who shook her head, Cheese smacked his head and groaned.

"You know any Spanish?" Swift asked Cheese who sighed.

"A little, Cream watched those Spanish shows when she was little, let's see…Hablas Ingles?" Cheese asked, with a light frown, The Chao's face was frowning for a moment before it tried to talk.

"You, not come." It barked, apparently not knowledgeable of the language. Swift blinked.

"Um, we're here to save some friends, those two hedgehogs are out friends…"

The Chao hissed suddenly, its wings flapping, showing the power of a flying Chao.

"No! Our god, _our!_" It hissed, and Cheese jumped back. Swift blinked and sighed. After knowing Sable, this guy was piece of cake.

"Um…What are they god's of?" He asked gently. The Chao, seeing the four as no threat turned, motioning for the four to follow.

The other Chao's started grunting to one another, pointing and clicking in their own language. Finally, two deep pink swimming Chao with the forms of Aqua stepped forward, clicking their tongues.

"Grot'ha." Their guide barked and at once the two swimmers switched languages.

"I is Teal, that is Petal, you come now." They giggled, eyeing Swift with strange awe.

Cheese then noticed that everyone seemed to be staring at Swift.

The light grey flying Chao with the Chaos Emerald slowly opened its eyes. They widened as they met Swifts and he scanned the other three.

"Kichu, English." Petal giggled and the light grey Chao nodded.

"Welcome travelers. This is the tribe of Knok'cha. May I ask why you are here in our sacred land?" The grey Chao, Kichu spoke without a native dialect, apparently he was fluent in this language. Cheese stepped forward.

"Greetings leader Kichu. We have been traveling for many moons now, and the two hedgehogs below are our reasons of journey, they are our friends." Cheese tried to explain, but the grey Chao only looked confused.

"Friends? You are mistaken; those are our guardians, Pradeep, god of light and pure, and Kearn, god of dark and evil." Kichu seemed set on the rules he knew.

Sonic the hedgehog laid stiff, right next to Shadow the hedgehog, who lay identically next to him.

It was strange really; blood red roses surrounded Shadow while light white tropical flowers surrounded Sonic. They did not move, no heartbeat, or breathing was heard or seen.

They were in suspended animation.

"Pradeep and Kearn are equals, powerful beings. Each keeping our tribe in peace and order. If Pradeep was to grow too strong, the sun would kill our flowers and we would never die and eventually would over populate. But Kearn takes his power and causes death and rebirth." Kichu looked proud with his knowledge. He skipped down and over towards the two hedgehogs. Knuckles was watching in fascination, while Cream looked around politely.

"Sometimes, Pradeep and Kearn are split; their good and bad sides branch off into beings. They are weaker, but still are strong. The last time Pradeep split; he visited our tribe and healed the sick. He saved our dying food and brought us clean water. That was three rebirths ago."

Kichu nodded, looking at Sonic. Swift was slightly confused, but went with it.

"Kearn came not long ago, three moons. He brought fire, and burned our village, he poisoned our food and called to the dead, not many survived that event." Kichu looked grim, but then smiled towards the side of the forest.

"Kichu! Los hro'tia des liogo!" A little female Chao with a bright red rose in her hand came running out. Cat whiskers branched off of her cheeks as he smiled. She slowed just before Kichu and waved, then turned to the two hedgehogs. She skipped over and gently tucked the rose next to Shadow's shoulder and jumped back, closing her eyes in a prayer.

"That is Difra, she prays to Kearn as her mother's rebirth draws near, she does not know if it will be her last." Kichu explained and Cream nodded, understanding the tradition.

"Now, Pradeep has come again." Kichu beamed to Swift who blinked in shock and took a step back shaking his head.

"No! I am not this 'Pradeep' dude! We just came to get our friends!" Swift yelped as the little Chao Difra turned and started praying to him himself.

"You are the messenger of Pradeep! His carrier!" Kichu beamed, clapping his little hand together. Swift winced as more clapping sounded from around the village including little roars from Chao with bear claws.

"No! We only want the gem!" Swift cried, and at once, the clapping and roaring stopped.

Kichu's face seemed to darken, he crossed his arms and suddenly…he looked frightening.

"You dare steal the sacred gem of Kearn? With this, we shall fight his death; we shall take his power and leave the village in peace!" Kichu cried, throwing his grey arms into the air.

A loud whistling noise Knuckles recognized swooped over the Chao, they gasped and looked up, not ever seeing a Bat before.

"What? Am I that 'popping?'" Rouge grinned, landing easily just behind Cream who yelped.

"Where's Chris?" Knuckles whispered and Rouge looked to the sky quickly, Knuckles understood. Chris was with Tails.

"A bat? No, bats have no legs, you are a mobian!" Kichu cried, glaring at the white bat that put her hands on her hips.

"Wait, why are there no dark Chao here? You're the darkest one here." Cheese noticed after being silent a while. Petal and Teal giggled and rolled their eyes.

"Fool they are!"

"Yes! Kichu like the Kearn! He took energy in last battle for the tribe!"

They giggled, and jumped back as a few fighting Chao came up, expecting a battle.

Swift shifted his feet; the outcome was not in his favor, which was for sure. Cheese shifted his feet, looking around nervously as the warriors grew closer, but than a loud roar caused all to stop in their tracks.

They looked to the trees, to see a black form, with a glowing fire emotion sphere….burning black.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way. The strange language the Chao's spoke is actually gibberish. I made it up. It's kinda simple if you think about it. Most things are like 'stranger' or 'go'.<strong>

**The fleshy thing in the water was a half-fish from Sonic Adventure Battle 2**

**The poll on my profile for the story i'm going to write afterwords is still open! Send in your opinion!**


	15. The battle of Kearn

**Disclaimer: I don't own any****thing as you all have heard so many times from others.**

**Okay, now i'm sure you all are wondering why the heck i haven't posted huh, well here.**

**The reason why i never posted:**

**My laptop charger had a problem, the power thing...looks like a large cube the wires run into, actually stopped working. I got power in the first half of the wire but the breaker killed it before it could get ot my computer. We had to go online to buy one, and looked _forever!_ Eventually we found one, and now it works.**

**One of the guys was selling a charger, but the comments said that the charger kept melting and/or combusting into live flame. Wow, isn't that funny?**

**Q time!**

**Harleythehedgehog: Q:'_Thx for answering! I got my sis to read it and she totally freaked out when she saw my username and question! LOL great story my all time favorite! :Dx10000000000'_**

**_A: _Oh wow! (eyes widden) I'm your favorite? (sniffle sniffle) I feel so honored, thank you soooo much! Oh, and tell your sister this _'thanks for reading and/or looking at a few of the reviews, here, have a chilly-dog! (gives chilly-dog) _**

**The Walls Of Jericho: Q:'**_**Yes, you fixed it.**_

_**Also, at the end, you should make them forget their experiences as chao. I mean, wouldn't that be hilarious? Just think about it...'**_

**_A: _Actually, that _was_ in the original plans, but then i realized that Sonic/Swift would never remember how awesome Cheese was, and Shadow/Sable would compleatly forget Helen leaving her heartbroken. But in a way...that _will_ happen...just keep reading :D**

**Swiftshadow123: ****Q:**_**'wow, weird...Sonic and- I mean, Swift and Sable being gods...who's going to tell the little chao that they're just normal, superfast hedgehogs?**_

_**And Silly Swift, he really should have told the chao he was their 'god'. Because he is, isn't he?'**_

**_A:_ Well, I'm not really sure how i'm supposed to describe this. The two 'gods' the Chao think are Shadow and Sonic are actually small desendents of the god of Destruction Chaos. Chaos takes care of all Chao, so logically even if something is in the slightest bit like Chaos, they think it's royallte. the _real_ two 'gods' (or Superpowered Chao) Are going to be reveiled, but not the true ones. Somebody's going to impersonate...**

** This story is comming to an end. I see...two more chapters, maybe 3. The last one's going to be really short though...**

**On with the Story!**

* * *

><p>Sable watched in satisfaction as Rouge agreed to wait. As soon as Sable heard the bit about the two 'gods' he knew just what had been visiting this village.<p>

Chaos Chao.

Shadow knew he would have to try and make himself look like a Devil Chao, it was the only way he could scare the villagers away when Swift was stuck. Besides, Swift _always_ got stuck in one way or another.

Sable jumped, flipping over a tree branch and grabbing a fistful of dark black poisonberry's. Toxic to human and Chao if eaten, but fine for skin.

He landed and bolted towards a river, knowing that his time was short. He skidded to a halt on one of the mossy stones, and hurriedly rubbed the black berries into his forehead, darkening the bright red streak into a black. He continued this until only his tips of his quills were Red, he left his chest crest a red, knowing he'd have to get that to turn yellow somehow.

Okay, now all I need it red berries and maybe something yellow." Sable muttered, about to turn and bolt towards a few yellow flower patches.

But something green caught his eye in the water.

Sable knew how certain animals changed the appearance of a Chao, a foolish Chao on Chao Island once touched a boar, giving him large ugly tusks. Sable then swore that he was never going to gain an animal characteristic.

But this time, he _had_ to.

Sable winced as his paw touched the slippery fleshy skin of the disfigured, discolored fish. It breathed twice and blinked, looking deranged in all possible ways. Sable felt a rush of tingles race through his body, and he quickly recoiled, he looked up and hopes for the best. And he got what he hoped for.

A fire emotionsphere.

He sighed and looked up at a few sharp rocks, the redberry bush grew in that area.

He bolted, jumping up onto a small ledge and skimming his way towards the area where bushes would grow, and luck found him.

A redberry bush, overhanging a small outcrop and a little black hole. Not trying to push his luck further, Sable bolted, ripping the bush from the ground.

Something small and purple hissed and lunged at him. By instinct, he snapped his fist up, grabbing the poor creature by it's neck. It hissed and spat, flapping its tiny purple wings, and once again, a tingle rushed through him.

Sable dropped the strange lizard in shock, and prayed that the thing didn't change him _too_ much. He quickly ran his paws over his face and back, aborting the bush for a moment. Nothing seemed to change…._then_ he saw what had happened.

His feet were discolored now, a sickly purple matching the lizard's flesh, Did Chaos Chao have purple feet? Right now, he didn't really care.

He rubbed the red-orange paste onto his flesh, causing his quill and hands to look like flames, then pasted a little bit over the crest on his chest, causing it to look like the Devil Chao.

He looked as well as he could for a Devil Chao.

Sable ran, his new purple feet didn't help him so much in that category, but apparently the strange mutant fish helped him in power, which he used to move his legs faster.

He silently slid to a stop, looking over as the three mobians and two Chao were surrounded by an angry village. But Sable then saw why and what was wrong.

The apparent leader held a Chaos Emerald.

"If I can get that gem….I can get back to my body." Sable whispered, sending a glance to his body which was surrounded by blood red roses and at ease, oblivious to the world.

Sable lifted up a small radio he had hid earlier in a tiny crevice, he hit the 'on' button.

"Tails, Helen, Chris….I'm going in, and I have my own plan." Sable muttered into the radio, not caring for a reply, he set down the radio and prepared to growl as loudly as he could. Something instinctual broke through his chest, growing larger as it escaped his mouth, threatening and blood cooling, it caused all to gasp. A deep and throaty roar, well enough for Chaos himself and very similar unknown to Sable.

Kichu spun around, holding the Emerald closer to his heart in fear. He spared one glance at Shadow the hedgehog, and gulped, looking towards the threat.

Knuckles gasped, finally realizing what was terrorizing or helping this little village. He blinked and frowned as a Chao, just as big as an adult walked forward, each step like a large cat's, analyzing and threatening.

Demon horns as black as night with flame red and orange tips matching its paws. A gold and scarlet devil's crest was on its chest and it had poison purple feet. A flickering black fireball floated above it's head, scaring the village members beyond recognition.

Kichu stepped forward, holding his gem in a ready stance.

"Back demon! Back Groth'rg!" He shouted, but Sable took another step, causing the members to back away.

One of neon purple Power Chao Shoved Swift forward, causing him to stumble at the feet of the Devil Chao and look up fearfully.

Without hesitation, Sable regretting his actions, grabbed Swift by his throat and lifted him up into the air, causing the others to gasp and cringe at the impassive expression.

_"Faker_." Sable whispered, but tightened his hold slightly so Swift wouldn't shout out his name in recognition. Swift realized what he was doing, and for the briefest second, a smile flicked onto his face.

_"Get the gem when it comes to you."_ Sable whispered, and threw Swift into the air, 'punching him' as the others saw it, while he simply tossed him away and into the grass.

Kichu shook as Sable's attention was brought to him, and he walked forward.

"Stay back!" He called, the gem sparkled slightly, and Sable snarled like Chaos himself.

A light red Power Chao dashed toward Sable, and with a precise jab, he was sent flying through the air and into a hut, destroying it.

It had only taken a second.

Kichu swallowed his fear and took a few steps over, flapping his wings as he hovered in the air.

Sable waited patiently, knowing that sooner or later his wings would give out.

A light blue blur slammed into Kichu, forcing him down, and Sable lunged, with a timed kick to the gut, Kichu was sent spinning into a tree, the Chaos Emerald flew from his grip as he crumpled to the ground.

Cheese landed on the ground gently, staring at the light grey Chao with a hateful look. Sable stepped forward, gripping Kichu by his neck, and bringing him high into the air, before slamming him brutally into the ground.

"Swift!" Amy called as the X Tornado spun and landed easily in the clearing of the village, most of the members had vanished as soon as Sable cared to show up. Helen watched with no emotion as the grey Chao was forced into the ground once more, but as he was lifted again, he thrashed out, nailing Sable in the chin.

Sable recoiled, and flipped away from another kick. Kichu, seeming to realize that the skies were not his anymore, climbed up a tree, and jumped down to dive bomb the imposter.

Sable rolled, slashing upright and causing Kichu to almost crash land, but he recovered just before he hit the ground.

A Lime Green speed Chao raced up behind Sable and was about to pull a nasty punch, that is, before Tails effortlessly shot it down with a tiny stun gun.

Sable gave a slight nod to Rouge as she knocked a hut down, and broke spears before the little creatures could use them.

"This is better than a rollercoaster!" Swift laughed from his spot on the back of the X-Tornado. He was sniping down crazed Chao with a mild stun gun, enough to knock them out but not kill them.

Sable hissed as something hard smacked against his back, he swung out his leg, taking down a fat swimming Chao with a club. It swung again, and this time, the club snapped cleanly in two as they his his quills.

Then, a strange clicking noise caused all of the Chao and mobians to stiffen.

Kichu stood, a torn off gun from a robot was in his little hands. The Eggman symbol on the side, scraps from a destroyed robot long ago.

"N-Nobody moves, or-r I-I'll shoot!" He stuttered, spitting out blood and looking around eyes wide. Swift gently jumped down and tried to approach the panicking leader.

"B-Back away!" He cried, and with a random shot, he fired.

The gun was a plasma shooter, only made to throw the foe back like a giant punch, and it happened to connect with Sable.

Sable flew through the air hard, and collided with a stone step to the temple, his head made an issuing crack as it hit.

Nobody moved once again.

"Don't fire Kichu, you don't know what that thing is." Swift warned, his voice serious for once, and Kichu coughed once again, more blood dripped from his little mouth.

"I-I Know what this is! I-It's a g-gun! F-From the large m-man!" He cried, taking another shot that hit a tree….and cracked it.

Swift stopped moving before gently trying to coax the mentally insane Chao to lower a very dangerous weapon.

"But that gun can hurt people, and I don't think you want to hurt us." Swift tried once more, getting even closer.

That's when Kichu fired.

A light blue blur intercepted the blast, skidding into the ground and becoming still.

"Cheese!" Swift cried in horror, Kichu fired once again, Swift tensed, expecting the worst as the bolt drew closer.

"Chaos Spear!"

The goo exploded in an energy wave, Kichu jumped backwards, dropping the melted gun and looking around at his village.

Huts were set aflame, the ground had grooves and a few of his people were motionless on the ground. Eyes peeped out from trees, expecting him to fight off the invaders. But he couldn't expect to fight off the devil himself.

Kearn, or Shadow was bathed in red and black light, Sable the Chao sat on his shoulder, looking down and as Shadow blinked, Sable did also.

"You are foolish to try and defeat us." Shadow/Sable hissed, holding the Chaos Emerald in his hand. Kichu backed away gasping as his greatest weapon had come back to harm _him._

_"_Leave now, Kichu the Chao, and never return." Shadow/Sable hissed, the ground erupted with Chaos Spears and the Chaos screamed, running into the woods, some took away the injured leaving behind the group.

"Shadow, some help here?" Shadow/Sable turned, Swift stood by Sonic the hedgehog, his eyes were closed and he had his head arched.

"Here." Swift caught the Gem and looked down, then at himself.

"You know, I'm going to miss my Chao Body, it's been a blast having it." He sighed, looking sad before he closed his eyes.

Sable on Shadows shoulder looked sad, then Shadow/Sable turned towards Helen in the X-Tornado. She smiled and lightly stroked Sable's head than Shadow's muzzle.

"Go ahead Shadow, it won't change how I care about you." She gently pushed him over to where Sonic/Swift waited, and Shadow/Sable complied.

"Okay Shads, let's get back in our heads." Shadow nodded and closed his eyes as did Sonic and Swift.

A white mist seeped out of Swift's body, melting into Sonic's fur as a yellow did the same to Shadows.

It was silent for a moment, and Tails dared to step forward to his older brother, his eyes were slightly glassy and his tails twitched unsure. Rouge's wings fluttered in her slightly panicked state, Knuckles easily calmed her down by rubbing her one arm.

Helen had no worries as she looked at Shadow and Sable, she knew that they could do it.

_'I believe in you Sable, I believe in you Shadow…_' She thought and smiled slightly. Cheese and Cream smiled to Swift and Sonic as the two bonded.

A few seconds passed for the worried beings in the clearing.

Shadow and Sable were the first to fall.

Sable groaned, collapsing quickly and so suddenly that nobody could catch him. He laid there, facing upwards peacefully, and grew still.

Swift then collapsed, a fall sideways that resulted in him falling into a sleeping pose, his wings twitched twice, as he too grew still.

It was quiet, no movement from the bonding pair. Not even their chest rose or fell, not a single heartbeat echoed from the two, and soon…Helen was about to start doubting.

"Dude! That was AWESOME!" She squeaked in surprise, as Sonic bolted upright shouting loudly, quills waving and a large grin on his tan muzzle. Tails sighed in relief and smiled in joy. Sonic than frowned and looked down at Shadow, lightly poking him twice.

"Shads? Get up, get up, get up, get up!" Sonic started to chant, poking his side at every word.

As Sonic reached to poke again, a white glove caught his hand and crimson eyes stared.

"If you wish to keep that limb, keep it out of my face."

Sonic jumped backwards as Shadow slowly got to his feet, eyes slightly glassy as he winced.

"Shads? What's wrong?" Sonic frowned, and Shadow shook his head.

Rouge was surprised by the open notion Shadow willingly gave, living as a Chao really did change you.

"A Chao's body is different from mine, a small wound on my previous body has stretched greatly across my left lung, and I shall be fine." Shadow growled, climbing to his feet. Tails nodded, understanding the great difference of the skeletons, and why it would hurt in his form.

Helen watched as Shadow took a step, quills flaring upright as he noticed the difference of balance and weight distribution. Shadow looked back at Sonic who was still sitting down.

"Faker, don't even _try_ running." He growled and Sonic's eyes lit up, a sure sign that he would go against the orders.

Shadow exhaled slightly raspy and closed his eyes before opening them in a long drown out blink.

"Helen." He muttered and Helen smiled from her spot inside the X-Tornado, her wheelchair shifted ever so slightly, squeaking from the strange dust particles that had worked their ways into the metal joints.

"Normally I'd say that it's been a while, but I don't think I've ever seen you as a hedgehog." Helen smiled, giggling slightly in the end. A little smile flickered across Shadow's muzzle, it took the trained eye to see it, and boy did Helen.

"You look exactly the way I remember." He mused, scanning her, from her blue eyes to her dingy wheelchair.

Suddenly, Helen saw a familiar glint in his eye. The glint that she saw just before he would disobey her and do something that made her happy in the end, or just plain remarkable.

"You know….there's something I want to show you…." Helen squeaked as two familiar words she had heard so often from Chris came from the black hedgehog's mouth.

"Chaos Control!"

With a bang and a flash, the black hedgehog and blonde girl were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way. The strange language the Chao's spoke is actually gibberish. I made it up. It's kinda simple if you think about it. Most things are like 'stranger' or 'go'.<strong>

**The fleshy thing in the water was a half-fish from Sonic Adventure Battle 2**

**The poll on my profile for the story i'm going to write afterwords is still open! Send in your opinion!**


	16. Learning a Little

**Disclaimer: I don't own any****thing as you all have heard so many times from others.**

**Okay everyone, this is NOT the end, there is more to come! This WILL have a happy ending!**

**Yes, it will be a cliffhanger. Reply and tell me what you think is going to happen.**

* * *

><p><em>(After a few weeks later and the world has cooled down)<em>

Shadow sat back, leaning against a large tree overlooking the sea high above on a rocky outcrop.

Helen leaned back against Shadow; her wheelchair had been fixed and updated thanks to Tails and some equipment up on the ARK. Something strange had also happened not long after Sonic and Shadow returned to their original bodies.

"Helen! Shadow!" A little voice squeaked, rushing over in a light blue color. Helen looked down and easily picked up the tiny blue Chao, two others raced over towards them. One was dramatically larger and slightly darker, a mature aura hung around him, and however his immature grin got rid off all thoughts. The other Chao had a small smirk and his arms were crossed, a habit he picked up from watching Shadow.

"What are they trying to do now Swift?" Helen asked, tilting her head and flipping the Chao in her hands.

After Sonic and Shadow had returned to their bodies, a strange mutation had arose with the body swapping, now, weather they like it or not, everybody in the little group could speak Chao.

The older blue Chao rolled his eyes and the smaller one snorted.

"Oh please, you insulted Cheese and took off running like a coward."

Not to mention the smaller Chao happened to steal a dictionary one day…

The Chao in Helen's arms struggled, his tiny wings flapping.

"Let me go!" He squealed and Helen complied. He took off running, and the young other Chao took off running after him. The adult Chao, now recognized as Cheese, flew after the two, leaving Helen and Shadow alone once more.

"Do you think that they remember you guys?" Helen asked, looking at the chasing Chao. Shadow shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"They have not a clue." He leaned back, arms behind his quills as his eyes were closed.

After Sonic and Shadow returned to their bodies, Swift and Sable had spawned a cocoon, not only going through a phase, but actually going through reincarnation and hatching with no memories.

Swift and Sable were never Sonic and Shadow.

Shadow opened his eyes as a light breeze ruffled his quills and Helens hair. Helen smiled at the sunset that glittered over the water like diamonds. Helen smiled and leaned back as ease, pressing against Shadow's chest.

"…Shadow."

"Hm?"

Helen hesitated but she knew what she must say.

"Thank you, for protecting me even when you were Sable, and for being a friend."

Shadow looked down in shock, he was sad to say that not many people actually apologized to him, let alone even _cared_ about him.

"You know, we're alike in a few ways." Shadow started, gaining the attention of Helen very quickly.

"Oh? Do tell." Helen's eyes glittered mischievously as she whispered that back in reply.

"Not many people understand us; quite a few make fun of us, although I don't think anyone has offered a man-hunt for you…" Shadow trailed off, thinking about something with a frown on his face.

"Yet." Helen giggled, poking Shadow in his shoulder. Shadow grinned slightly.

"Yet." He agreed, causing Helen to giggle once again.

"We're both loners but have friends-"

"Since when do _you_ have a friend?" Helen asked, looking shell-shocked and wide eyed. Shadow's ears drew back in embarrassment.

"Oh shut up." Helen giggled in response.

"But really, who is your friend?" Helen asked, now wanting to know.

"You mean you aren't?" Shadow whined, very unlike him, Helen smiled.

"Nah, I'm your mother in all sort of ways." She grinned cheekily at Shadows embarrassed face. It quickly vanished and Shadow closed his eyes slightly, Helen looked at his peaceful face.

"Shadow?" Helen asked softly, Shadow grunted in reply, still having his eyes closed.

"How did you restore your memories?" Helen randomly said, catching Shadow by surprise, he slowly sat up, letting Helen wiggle a little to his side.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked, tilting his head slightly like a dog would.

"I….I get these….flashes…..and I think I forgot something as a kid….or something like that." Helen tried to explain, stressing slightly over her description of the strange events.

"It's okay, I know what you mean. Is it the same thing over and over again, or is it different?"

"Its….the same thing, but it starts and ends at different points." She explained, only ot have Shadow nod.

'Yeah, that's Amnesia for you, I can say that medical problem ruined a few good years of my life." Helen spun, eyebrows lifting.

"Years? You forgot more than once?" Helen crossed her arms and Shadow winced, looking everywhere but at her.

"Um…look! It's a shooting star!"

"Shadow…." Shadow knew better than to argue with the tone Helen was using.

"Fine….i've lost my memory…..times." Shadow whispered the amount of times and Helen narrowed her eyes eyen more.

"What was that?"

Once again it was to quiet for Helen to hear.

"Louder Shadow, loude-"

"I said I lost my memory four times!" Shadow shouted, instantly blushing at Helen cracked up loudly.

"Four times? When was that?" She weezed out, still laughing crazily.

"Um…once when I was released from a Cryostats chamber, then when I fell down from space-"

"You fell down from space?"

"Sonic was up there to, it was after defeating a giant lizard that was technically my sister."

Helen just stared not saying a thing, Shadow was uneasy.

"You are telling me that story later."

"Okay, then before the Black Arms invasion-"

"You were a part of that?" Helen interrupted much to Shadow's amusement and annoyance.

"Yes I was in it, I'm actually Black Dooms son, and he's the leader of the Black Arms."

Helen just stared at Shadow, once again and snorted loudly.

"Okay, I think you are a messed up alien hedgehog, having a giant lizard for a sister, and a psychopath alien for a father."

"Er, I actually killed him…."

"….You killed your father." Helen deadpanned, Shadow didn't respond.

"Okay that was only three, what was the last one?" Helen sighed, waiting for something completely crazy and out of the world….possibly literally.

"Do I have to say?" Shadow whined, acting more like Sable that Shadow at the moment. Helen crossed her arms and Shadow looked at his feet.

"I…I was racing Sonic, and I slipped a little….and…."

"and?" Helen encouraged, Shadow winced.

"I hit a tree."

Shadow was slightly impressed by Helen, having held in her laughter for ten seconds, Rouge only lasted three. Helen was crying she was laughing so hard, Shadow couldn't help himself, but joined in also, filling the air with the rare noise.

"I don't think I've ever heard you laugh." Helen noted, causing Shadow to frown.

"I don't normally…"

"Oh? Why is that?" Helen pried, pulling her lower body closer so she could hug her knees. Shadow eyed this sadly.

"Hey, why is it you can't move your legs?" Shadow asked gently, Helen looked up surprised.

"Oh! I have like a fluid clot or something, it pressed against the spinal cord so much that it actually blocked off all brain signals, my spine is almost fine, it just won't send signals."

At once Shadows head snapped up and a strange light filtered through his eyes.

"Oh? Is it a tumor like substance?" Helen thought, blinking slightly.

"I-I _think_ so, why?" Helen squeaked slightly as Shadow randomly picked her up, hooking the wheelchair with his foot, and snagging it through his quills.

"Sha-Shadow, what are you _doing?_" Helen yelped, clutching hard onto the hedgehog as he took off running, she was faintly aware of a twitch of a smile on his face as he ran. But Helen didn't look, no, she closed her eyes and hung on as tight as she could.

"Where are we going?" Helen shouted, blinking away the blur the speed had on her eyes.

"We're visiting Tails." Shadow responded, and this time, Helen saw the smirk.


	17. Sonic and Stones may Break my Bones

**Disclaimer: I don't own any****thing as you all have heard so many times from others.**

** Reply and tell me what you think is going to happen. This is NOT the end.**

**This chapter may be slightly graphic for very young users, i myself don't find a problem but you may**

**Okay, I made some of the things in this chapter invalid, it's only so it can fit into the plot, i'll start explaining exactly what.**

**1) Hedgehog's backs. I'm making it so there are two shells that protect the spine, hedgehogs do not really have this, and i'm putting it in because they would need it to be able to Spin-Dash and break through metal.**

**2) Cerebrospinal fluid, it is indeed a real fluid, however, it is one of the most quarintened systems inside the body. You are born with it, and there is no exit point in which the fluid is flushed out. It is a continues cycle and will always have the exact same amount.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Helen looked around all confused on the bed in the tiny medical bay Tails had. Shadow was talking about something in a low muffled voice, as was Tails, Helen couldn't say what they were talking about. She also couldn't see through the tinted glass.<p>

She sighed and leaned back, looking at the cracks in the ceiling for entertainment.

Shadow stood on the other side, talking lowly to a pondering Tails.

"A buildup of fluid? Are you sure?"

"I'm not, that's why I'm talking to you. I want a full scan of her; make sure it actually _is_ fluid, or a blood clot, something besides bone." Shadow muttered back, getting a shocked look from Tails.

"N-not to be mean or anything Shadow, but w-why do you care?"

Shadow looked through the one-way glass, Helen was completely board, you could tell by the look on her face.

"I owe her; I wasn't the 'best' Chao." Shadow muttered, more ashamed than embarrassed.

"It's okay, I'm sure she forgives you." Tails offered, walking out with a tiny scanning device, it was a miny X-ray machine, a lot better than the large clunky things used in hospital.

"Hey Helen!" Tails piped up, walking through a door, at once Helen's face brightened up and she waved.

"Hi Tails! Do you have any idea why I'm here?" Helen asked, genially confused, Tails looked at Shadow who shook his head.

"Sorry, but I'm not allowed to say, can you roll over please?" Tails asked, big blue eyes sparkling. Helen nodded and sent a suspicious look at Shadow who returned with a Sable-_I'm-innocent!_ Face.

Slight beeping as Tails moved it down Helens back, with a slight nod to Shadow, he pointed to a spot a little bit further down than half, that was where the buildup was.

"Okay, thanks Helen! Do you want anything? A drink? I have a TV you could watch." Tails offered, a few minutes later, Cream was sent up, braiding flowers with a very happy Helen.

Tails and Shadow walked into the room, Tails nodded to Shadow.

"You're right about the fluid pocket, but why do you want to know where it is?" Tails innocently asked, tilting his head. Shadow closed his eyes but opened them quickly, very slowly walking to the glass.

"I am the Ultimate Life Form, immortal in all ways, impervious to all diseases and almost invincible." Shadow noted, Tails nodded to this, not completely sure where this was going.

"I was made to help Maria; she had NIDs, a syndrome that had very weak white blood cells." Shadow winced all through this; Tails bit his lip, not wanting to dwell further into the topic.

"I have blood with invincible white blood cells, when connected in the heart, the cells would multiply and the disease would be destroyed." Tails' eyes lit up with excitement with this discovery.

"But with that, it would cause her to age slower because of the limit they had." Tails' ears dropped, no,  
>Shadow couldn't help mankind that way.<p>

"So where does Helen come into this?" Tails asked, looking out at the laughing Helen, she gently set a crown on Creams head and laughed as she got one in return.

"Helen's condition is biased on a disease, not an accident. The disease it not natural, therefore my own immune system would fight it." Shadow stated, Tails spun suddenly, eyes wide and tails trembling.

"You aren't going to turn her immortal!" He shouted out loudly, and suddenly. Shadow's eyes held another glint, a satisfied glint.

"Cerebrospinal fluid is wasted quickly; it seeps into the brain then moves out of the sinuses. Within two days it would be out, and the damage would be fixed. It wouldn't make her be immortal." Shadow corrected. Tails sighed in relief, and then suddenly they lit up in horror.

"Wait, how are we going to get this out of you?"

Shadow's grim smile was his reply.

"AHH! SONIC!" Tails screamed, running for his life and flying out of reach of Shadow. At once, Amy, Sonic, Ella, and Chris appeared, slightly surprised by Shadow's presence.

"Tails!" He shouted, quickly spin-dashing Shadow away from his brother. Shadow skidded across the floor, looking up with a strange look in his eye.

"He's work." He stated, causing Tails' eyes to widen.

"What? No! He'll kill you by accident!" Tails shouted in fear, Sonic looked on in confusion.

"Wait, what is going on?" Sonic asked, holding up his arms.

"He wants me to split him open!" Tails cried out in fear, hiding behind his older brother.

"Correction: your strength is not great enough to 'split me open'. Rouge would be my first choice with her lasers-"

"Lasers!" Tails cried out, shaking now.

"-But she doesn't know the bone work of a hedgehog. The Guardian could work, but he would cause long lasting damage-"

"And Sonic won't!" Tails cried out, once again interrupting Shadow who growled in anger.

"He's crazy Sonic! Help!" Tails cried, pulling Sonic with him as they backed away slowly.

"Whoa Shads, have you gone all Emo on us." Sonic blinked, raising his hands in a sign of truce. Shadow smirked.

"Actually, it's a little medical experiment for the greater good. If you want to help, sure, if not I always could get Rose…" Shadow trailed off, Sonic winced, but took a few steps forward.

"Sure, what do I need to do?" He blinked at a sad Tails.

"I'll get the scalpel." He sighed, Sonic twitched.

"Huh!" He demanded, eyes widening at the thought of the surgical knife.

"Stop it! It's not for you!"

"Should have told me Sunshine!" Sonic taunted like he did as Swift, he then turned and dashed out of the room after Tails. Shadow shook his head and followed.

Helen passed Shadow on the way up, in her wheelchair and looking completely confused. Cream was pushing her, and apparently, this was going to happen. Tails held open the door, apparently Helen was just inside the observation room, the _main_ room was behind a cleverly hidden door.

"Oh man….I'm starting to regret coming here." Sonic muttered, looking at the sharp objects lying around, mostly a tray of needles and a bunch of vials.

"Then I shall grab the guardian." Shadow noted, Sonic spun only to see the flash of Chaos Control fade. Tails looked around a tray.

"Where did Shadow go?"

"He went to get Knux incase I had any second dou-"

Another flash and Knuckles hit the floor, thoroughly dazed. Shadow stood up, not an emotion on his face.

"Wha? What was that for Shad-"

"You are needed." Was Shadow's blunt reply before moving to the corner and closing his eyes. Knuckles looked around confused to Sonic who shrugged, than to Tails who refused to meet their eye.

"Okay, Sonic, I'm going to need you to-"Tails winced for a slight bit, Shadow smirked slightly.

"To what?" Sonic asked, confused, as was Knuckles.

"-to break through the bone blade, and Knuckles, you will need to break the bone covering." Shadow finished, causing both to pale.

"Wait, whose bone's are we breaking-"Knuckles started, causing Sonic to shiver.

"And what for?" Knuckles crossed his arms and Shadow sighed, looking down and frowning.

"What for? Medical purposes, and for whose bones? Mine, you'll be breaking my back."

The two jumped away, eyes wide, filled with shock.

"What? No! As much as I've wanted to punch you before, I'm _not_ going to break you!" Knuckles protested, Sonic exhaled shakily, as was Tails.

"Shadow, you know that this is going to hurt, right?" Sonic noted, Shadow nodded slightly.

"You'll have to work fast, I heal quickly." Shadow noted, grabbing something next to Tails and inhaling quickly. Tails spun around, barley grabbing Shadow and holding him up.

"Argh! Help me guys!" He barked out, Knuckles raced forward and grabbed Shadow, propping him upright even though he wasn't moving.

"What was that?" Sonic yelped, not even wanting to touch the nasty smelling cloth Shadow inhaled.

"It's a tranquilizer, but I didn't think that we would be doing this now!" Tails yelped, directing Knuckles to set him on a table, Sonic winced at the flopping noise.

"Guess we're too far to quit." Sonic noted, Tails nodded and breathed deeply, snipping out two holes for Shadows back spikes, on a blue surgical cloth now draped over him.

"Knuckles! Get those two wires and clamp them over his right wrist!" Tails shouted, Knuckles did as he was told, and the familiar beeping noise on most doctor soap operas came on, Sonic was faintly amused by this.

"Okay, we need….to get the fur off of the cutting area…" Tails gulped and Sonic snorted, imagining a bald Shadow.

"You know, I've always wondered what his skin color was." Knuckles faintly mused, Sonic nodded with agreement. Tails grabbed the razor and quickly cut off a large area of fur, just at the base of Shadow's back quills.

Sonic peeped over and frowned.

"Aww, its black, I guess the markings are skin deep also." He was slightly saddened to see that it wasn't anything embarrassing.

Yellow soap was cleaned over the area, Tails was quick about it and Knuckles frowned at the soap.

"Hey, isn't that what they use for Cha-"

"No way.' Sonic cut him off, not wanting the creepy smelling goo on him. Knuckles blushed and looked down.

"Okay." Tails sighed shakily taking a step back. He looked at Sonic, who only blinked.

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah, he never said where to aim…" Tails dragged off and walked up to the two pointy back quills.

"Aim at the bottom of the quills, right around…here." He traced an area near the base and Sonic nodded, tensing his legs and jumping.

Knuckles shielding his eyes and flinched when the sickening _CRACK_ of bone snapped, Sonic jumped away, pale and shaking. Knuckles also noted the blood on the top of his quills. Tails stepped forward, tails between his legs, and pulled back at the flesh, clipping it back.

"Eww…" Sonic winced at the black blood and the greenish blue muscles just visible under the bone shell, which gently had its chunks taken out.

"Okay Knuckles, your up." Sonic muttered, pushing his friend forward. Knuckles gulped and Tails traced the area where to punch, on one side vertically on the bone ridge.

_CRUNCH!_ Tails moved in quickly, hoping nothing had pierced the thin membrane of the vertebrae. To his luck, nothing did, and the smallest of small pieces, were already fixing the crumbly edges.

"Thanks-s Knuc-ckles. Can you grab the n-nee-d-"Tails stopped talking as Sonic walked over, giving him the needle.

"Sorry Shadow." Tails apologized in advance, before piercing the thin, egg like casing of the fluid.

At once, the casing healed, trying to force out the needle, but not before Tails got a vial full, plenty enough to help Helen.

"Okay, no we mount the bone back." Tails smiled shakily and grabbed a thin metal ridge, already in the shape of the casing. Bolting it onto the bone there, the other bone was set back into place, as was the outer plated needed to protect with spin dashes.

Tails pulled the skin back, and grabbed a needle, stringing it floppily back together.

"Okay, we're done." Tails smiled and Knuckles bolted for a sink, trying to wash off the black salty smelling blood.

"Get it off, get it off." He whimpered, as did Sonic as he washed it.

Amazing, the sign of mutant alien blood of a friend coating your hands and head was enough to make them drop this low, not to blame them, Tails wanted to throw up.

"The drug should ware off any minute, so if you want, you can wait here, or you can l-"

Knuckles was already gone, jumping out the window, back to Angel Island as he knew where it was….somehow.

"Oh god Tails, why did he _want_ that? IT was horrible." Sonic muttered, finally getting the blood off of his face. Tails smiled, now one with an accomplished look to it, and laughed.

"You'll see in a few days if it worked."

"Yes, it'll be good." The words were slurred and came from a _really_ dopey black hedgehog.

"Shadow! You're awake! But how are you talking after that? Normally it takes hours until one can talk again." Tails frowned, hurrying over to undo the heart rate machine. Shadow laughed tiredly.

"Ya' kiddin' me? I'm used ta' this." Shadow groaned, and Sonic couldn't help, he laughed.

"Dude! You sound like your drunk!" He cracked up, causing Tails to laugh to.

"Yeah, D'cter said tha' b'fore." Shadow groaned again, trying to roll over, only to have Tails help him into a sitting position.

"Doctor?" Sonic looked to Tails for an answer, he got a shrug instead.

"Must be when he was created, pretty well done I say." Tails commented. The way the fog in Shadow's eye was clearing, he was coming around.

"Geez, I feel as if I got nailed by a training bot." Shadow moaned, blinking a few times.

"Huh?" Sonic blinked clueless, Shadow sighed, finally seeing who he was looking at.

"Stepped on by Biolizard." He changed, getting a smirk from Sonic in the process.

"So, did you get it?" Shadow asked Tails who grinned, helping the still slightly dozy hedgehog to his feet.

"Yep, do you want to give it right now?" Tails asked, not caring about the oblivious Sonic.

"I'm dozy anyways, might as well. I want to sleep." Shadow grunted, making his way out towards the main room and collapsing on the nearest bed. Sonic blinked and sighed, moving him so he was lying on the bed completely without hurting his back in anyway. That and the fact that the stitching was black, almost impossible to see with his black fur and skin.

"Tails? You wanted to see me?" The door opened and Helen rolled in, moving towards a bed near Shadow and giggling, poking his belly. He mumbled something not recognizable and swatted her hand away.

"Hey Helen, ah I see you found Shadow. He's _really_ out of it, there was something in his back we needed to get out, so try not to touch there." Tails cautioned and Helen nodded, giggling as Shadow groaned and his eyelids fluttered, still staying closed.

"Hey Tails? Is he drugged? I hear drugged people can't lie." Helen offered, Tails smiled slightly and nodded. Helen tilted his head and tried to make his face line up with hers.

"Shadow? Shadow, wake up Shadow." Helen sang in a sing song voice, appropriately making Shadow frown and swat at her.

"Gway!" He groaned, making her giggle again. By now, Tails had come out, and was holding the needle with a tranquilizer and the reversal.

"Come on Shads, wakey wakey, stop sleeping." Helen tisked, almost cracking up at the tiny pout on his face. Tails was grinning and he gently poked Shadows right ear, causing it to flicker.

"Please Shadow? You promised to get up today!" Helen pouted, almost cracking up herself.

"And I promise to go to sleep tomorrow." Shadow wittily replied back, almost as if he had said this many times before. Tails silently slipped from the room.

"Watcha mean?"

Shadow frowned, using his arm to cover his eyes. The door opened and Sonic snuck inside, looking at Shadow with a tilted head, a slight frown.

"That isn't going to keep out the light you know."

"Good 'nuff for me." Shadow groaned, and Sonic jumped, at how alike the two were at the moment.

"Come on Shadow."

"But I'm tired!" Shadow whined, this time, Sonic couldn't hold back a snort. Shadow moved the arm and peeked out with a glazed eye.

"Leave me 'lone Maria." He groaned, before his head fell weakly against the pillow, definitely asleep.

"Well, that was amusing." Tails noted and Helen smiled, giggling slightly.

"Okay, well, here, breathe this a little and lean back okay?" Helen nodded and took the cloth, hesitantly inhaling. At once, her eyes fogged up and she leaned back, sliding into sleep.

"Okay, can you go for a moment Sonic?"

"Sure little buddy, see ya soon." Sonic winked, walking out of the room. The door closed and Tails gently rolled Helen over, proceeding to gently push into Helen's spine until he felt slight resistance. It was then he knew that he was at the area needed.

The fluid drained quickly and Tails retracted the needle, after waiting a few seconds, he injected the antidote to the tranquilizer and waited. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Helen bolted upright, seeming confused.

"Huh? Looking around confused, she shrugged, feeling tired she lay down once again, falling asleep.


	18. Don't drop a lady!

**Disclaimer: Same thing for the last few Chaps.**

* * *

><p>A few days passed and Helen didn't make any move to try and wiggle her toes, why should she? She had, after all, been paralyzed for almost her whole life.<p>

Shadow was starting to get impatient.

It was dinner, Chris had called in advance to make sure that Helen could stay for a while, her parents had been shocked when they found out Sable had actually been Shadow.

"This is so good Ella!" Amy exclaimed, eating another one of the dumplings. Helen giggled slightly as Sonic had plowed his way through his forth serving. Shadow just leaned against a wall, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Oh, it is nothing." Ella blushed, eating a little dumpling herself.

"You have _got_ to give me the recipe!" Amy squealed, enjoying a meat dumpling. Shadow frowned, the high voice had brought back a headache, he had been getting those lately, a side effect of trying to get his body to create the lacking fluid in his spine.

Nobody had noticed his messed up back, part of the good thing was that he had a black leather jacket on, safe enough to hide the stitches and support his back while the bone plates healed. They didn't hurt now, but after an incident of trying to spin dash….

"Mr. Shadow, do you want some?" Cream offered, holding out a bowl with a few dumplings in them. Shadow had gained respect for the rabbit after being in Chao form for so long; she actually was a nice girl.

"No thanks Cream, I'm not hungry." Shadow declined looking out the window.

"Hey Cream, do you know where Cheese, Swift and Sable are?" Sonic asked, having grown worried for his little 'host' one could say.

"Cheese said that they were going on a little camping trip with a few Chao known as Zinc, Peak, and Aqua."

Sonic groaned and his head fell back, Helen laughed.

"Not on friendly terms with the Chao?"

"Oh man, Zinc is nice, reminds me of a nicer Shadow…"

Shadow glared at this.

"Peak is kinda like Espio, except he never really talks and is a little bit creepy with those big eyes….then Aqua, man don't even get me _started."_

Helen giggled, Shadow as Sable had met Aqua before, and it didn't end well for the Chao.

"How did it feel to be a Chao?" Chris asked Sonic who shrugged.

"It was kinda being like a new person, nobody really knew who you are, and you had to work from scratch. It took a lot of time to be a fast Chao runner." Sonic grinned and leaned back with ease.

"Yeah, it was funny to watch you attack Cheese like that." Tails laughed and Sonic grinned sheepishly. Shadow frowned; this was doing nothing for his headache. Gently he reached back and pressed on the wound, a flash of pain was the trace of it, and he winced slightly.

"Hey Shads, you alright?" Sonic asked, apparently he saw what had happened, luckily, it was only him.

"Fine Faker, just a little headache." Shadow did a show of rubbing his temples, closing his eyes to block out the light.

"If you sleep it helps." Tails added, knowing that it was probably his back that was hurting him. Shadow did a curt nod, taking a few stumbling steps.

"We have a guest room up the stairs on the left." Ella noted, giving a firm nod saying that he _would_ be in that bed. Finally, Shadow saw his plan. He made a slight show of using the table for balance as he trudged down, then 'accidently' putting his weight on Helens chair not 'remembering' that is could move. The force of the push caused the chair to tip sending the two falling. Sadly, Shadow fell onto his back, and he clenched his fist, holding out his cry of pain.

"Sorry Shadow! I should have noticed how sick you were feeling! Can I help you in any way? Here, just let me get back in my chair and-"Shadow leaned his head back with a slight smile, unknowingly, Helen had gone back into a take-care-of-Sable mode.

Helen began easily dragging herself across the ground towards her chair, Amy, the closest person, got up and offered to help.

"It's okay, I'll just-"

"Why don't you walk?" Shadow asked quietly, using his arms to lift his back off of the ground. At once, Helens head snapped up and she smiled in confusion.

"Huh? Shadow you know that I ca-"

"Try." Shadow suddenly demanded, Helen frowned and crossed her arms.

"Shadow the Hedgehog-"

"Ohh, she's using the full name-"Sonic whispered to Tails who held in his giggles.

"-You tell me _this instant_ what is wrong with you." Shadow frowned and crossed his arms, imitating her.

"Try to walk and I'll tell you what's wrong."

Sonic inhaled loudly, eyes widening as he finally understood what was going on.

"Shadow-"He started before gulping and slowly getting to his feet.

"Here Helen, I'll help you up." Sonic said, gently helping up the girl, now knowing why Shadow didn't, it took a fair bit of strain on your back to help up a girl.

Then, Sonic set her on her feet, still holding her weight.

"Sonic you know I can't w-ALK!" The last bit was turned into a yelp as Sonic gently pushed Helens shoulders, activating the human reaction to kick out a leg and stop the fall.

Which is just what happened.

It was silent, everybody staring at Helen, but mostly Helen was staring at her legs in awe. All she ever wanted was to walk, and now, she could.

"Hey Tails, is this what you wanted to happen?" Sonic called over to the grinning Tails. Helen spun, still not trusting her ability to move her feet, as she wasn't sure how.

"Tails! You-But-I-"

Tails laughed, grinning mostly, and without Helen noticing, Shadow got to his feet.

"The fluid in your spine was an infection, so we needed something that would beat back in infection to fix it." Tails beamed, his two tails flickering in joy.

"You used Nanobots?" Amy asked, still stunned beyond belief.

"No, Tails wouldn't use machines on our friend." Cream defended, thinking about what it could be.

"Well I don't know what caused this, but it's a miracle!" Ella exclaimed, a large smile on her face. Chris was just stunned, not trusting his voice.

"So…there was a medicine or something? But the doctors never invented anything!" Helen exclaimed, Sonic smirked.

"Well, I _guess_ you could call it a medicine…"

Tails said aloud, Shadow glared silently, still not saying anything.

"What do you think Sonic?" Helen twisted her hips, not moving her feet in the slightest, Sonic smirked than put on a thinking face.

"I'm not sure, why don't you ask Mr. Sunshine over there?" Sonic pointed to a glaring Shadow who immediately looked down and refused to look up.

"Shadow?" Helen asked, now worried as he hadn't said anything for a few moments, his frame began shaking, and Helen expected him to be mad.

"I-If you d-don't like it y-you can just s-say." Helen sniffled, looking down, hiding the tear in her eye.

Then she heard the tiny chuckle from Shadow, barley being heard.

"Don't like? I might as well say that it worked, looks like the Professor was right after all" Shadow mused, looking pleased at the shocked look on Helens face.

"You knew? But-How?" She spluttered, as did all of the others, Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Well, I got my back cut open by two idiots-"

"-I'm insulted by that!"

"Shut it Faker, then went through surgery, and now, I'm trying to get my back fixed from being punched and spin dashed on- hey, don't look at me like that, I'll heal." Shadow noted at the pale look on Helens face.

"You…..did that….for…..me?" She whispered, and Shadow smirked, wincing slightly as he crossed his arms.

"Least I could do, I'm immortal, and I was created to 'help' cure humans of diseases so might as well try." Shadow shrugged, Than Sonic grinned, and Shadow knew that grin as one Sonic did before doing something reckless.

"Well…now that they _know_, I don't think you need that jacket…." Shadow's eyes widened and he tried to back away, but a well placed spin-dash and the jacket fell off in ribbons, showing the faintly visible furless area with black stitches.

Helen was stunned, staring at the strange, but healing wound.

"You…You went through…._that_….just….for me?" she breathed, in complete shock. Shadow looked down, he never really was good with this sentimental crap.

"I-I-"

"Sorry if you didn't want th-." Shadow instantly shut up as he was stuck in a giant hug, Helen was sobbing with joy into his chest fur, Shadow was completely still, eyes huge and ears back. He wasn't used to physical contact, and this was just over shooting it. Tails quickly got up and herded everyone from the room, Sonic saw this and helped, leaving only the two in the room.

"I..I can't tell you how happy I am…." She sniffled looking up with huge watery blue eyes with an overjoyed smile on her face.

"Thank you Shadow, oh thank you." She sniffled once again pressing her face into him. Shadow awkwardly patted her back, easing into it as he remembered what he once did when Maria was distraught. After a few moments, the sniffles had died down, and Shadow said the only thing he could at a time like that.

"You're welcome Helen."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. I'm done with this story, i know it was a bad ending, but i'm done! There! I'm throwing in the hat! (throws hat onto floor and walks away)<strong>


End file.
